Love Like Crazy
by JiffyKate
Summary: After meeting Edward, Bella thought her life would finally calm down, but nothing could prepare her for what happens next. Life takes a crazy turn and she realizes that the best revenge is moving on. BxE/AH/HEA *sequel to Crazy Good*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Lovely Readers! Holy crap, we've missed y'all! Well, this is the sequel to _Crazy Good _that we promised. It'll be a quickie...somewhere between 12-15 chapters. We'll be posting on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday...so, you won't have to wait long for updates! If you're reading this, we appreciate you so much. Thanks for sticking with us and continuing to read our stories! See ya at the bottom! **

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**

* * *

Two pink lines.

_How can this be? We've only had sex two times. Well, OK, more like six, but only on two separate occasions. Are you fucking kidding me? _

Maybe what's freaking me out the most is that Edward and I have only known each other for a couple of months, and part of that time, he was throwing me in jail. We just recently started spending more time together to see where this relationship is going to go. This could end everything before it even gets a chance to truly begin.

I'm sure this was one of the surefire methods on _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days_.

"_I know we've only known each other a couple of months and we've only had sex twice, which was out of this world, by the way, but I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours. Oh, and I think I'm in love with you. So, whatdya say?"_

I must be the punch line to all of God's jokes these days, or maybe He's run out of people to deal bad luck to.

_Cheating husband?_ Bella.

_Demise of a lifelong relationship?_ Bella.

_A husband whose whore girlfriend gets knocked up?_ Bella.

_Laughing stock of the town?_ Let's give that one to Bella, too!

I can hear the angels now: "Hey, boss. We've got a 'pregnant-from-a-two-night-stander" over here. Who should we give it to?"

Oh, Rosalie is going to flip her shit. I'm so far past backsliding. I've tumbled down the hill and face-planted in the mud. There's no saving me.

The only person who sees past all my crazy and doesn't look at me like I should be handled with white gloves or be in a straight jacket, is Edward. Now, it seems I've managed to fuck that up as well.

_How am I going to tell him?_ I wouldn't even know where to start.

With that thought, I can no longer keep the tears at bay. I've felt them coming off and on for the last week or so, and I assumed it was due to Aunt Flow's impending visit. But she's late, which is how I ended up here—sitting on the toilet, holding a pregnancy test. I don't even know what possessed me to buy it. I just did it on a whim. Even after I got home with it, I didn't plan on using it. Back when I was trying to get pregnant, just buying the pregnancy test would cause Aunt Flow to rear her ugly head. I figured it was just the ticket, but two days later I still haven't started, and now I'm staring at a positive pregnancy test.

The shittiest thing is that a year or so ago, this would have been the happiest day of my life, but under the circumstances, I can't see the sunshine for the rain.

As I wipe my snotty nose and look at myself in the bathroom mirror, reality hits me.

_Wait a fucking minute! _I can't be pregnant. This has to be a false positive or something. That happens, right?

Jake and I tried for years to have a baby. If I had been able to have a baby, he wouldn't have cheated on me. At least, that's what I've told myself all this time. _I'm_ the reason he ended up in Jessica's bed. All he ever wanted was someone to carry on his name, and I couldn't give that to him. When we went to the specialist, they said it was me who wasn't able to get pregnant. I've never doubted that. I mean, the proof is in the pudding. Jake slept with Jessica, and she got pregnant right away. So this must be a mistake.

I hold the white stick in my hand and look at the two pink lines. Now that I look at it a little closer, the one on the top doesn't look quite as dark as the one on the bottom. Maybe this is a faulty test?

Without a second's hesitation, I run out of the bathroom, grabbing my keys and purse on the way out the door, and head to the Piggly Wiggly. I need another test and a bottle of Captain Morgan. As I'm climbing into my truck, I convince myself that the test will be negative, and then I'll sail away with the Captain to the Land of No Worries. By morning, everything will be better.

****LLC****

Rolling over, I slam my hand on top of my alarm clock to shut it up. As I slowly open my eyes, I see the full bottle of Captain staring back at me, almost mocking me, reminding me that the events from yesterday were not a dream . . . or a nightmare . . . and I'm still not sure how I feel about it.

After taking four more pregnancy tests yesterday, I know that I am definitely pregnant. There were two pink lines, a "pregnant", a plus sign, and the last one I took, some fancy-schmancy new test, told me that I'm "3+ weeks pregnant". By my calculations, I'm probably only six weeks along. Since I didn't think I could get pregnant, I haven't been tracking my periods. I knew I was late, but I wasn't concerned—not really.

Sitting up on the side of my bed, I rest my feet on the floor. The cold wood against my skin officially wakes me up, but I still need coffee. I spent the entire night tossing and turning, and I can already tell that my eyes look puffy from my episodes of mental breakdown.

When I walk into the kitchen and reach for the coffee filter, it dawns on me that maybe I'm not supposed to have coffee.

All those years I tried to get pregnant, I assumed I would cross all the bridges when I got there, but I never got there.

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to eat or drink . . . or do! I feel like I need to tell somebody—talk to somebody—but who? Edward? The thought of telling him makes me feel nauseated, or is that morning sickness? Come to think of it, I have felt sick to my stomach the last few mornings while opening the bakery. The normal smells that usually make me feel happy and ready to start the day, like dough and sugar, have been making me feel like I want to toss the few cups of coffee that I usually call breakfast.

I can't tell Rose. This would be the straw that breaks the camel's back. She would force me into one of her prayer circles. Besides, she's almost ready to pop and doesn't need any undue stress. She's seven and a half months pregnant and already a basketcase on most days.

_Pot, meet kettle._

Emmett is also not a good choice. He's so stressed about Rose and the baby and being a dad, I'm afraid news like this would send him to the ER.

I feel like I've already put my mama and daddy through so much in the last year. Telling them news like this seems like torture.

A small part of me feels like I should just pack up and leave. I could send myself away, like they used to do to unwed mothers back in the olden days, but deep down I know that would be worse than me telling everybody. I couldn't live with myself knowing they were worrying about me.

Leaning over, I lightly bang my head against the cool counter, silently praying for the answers to magically appear.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Big, fat alligator tears pool in my eyes and eventually tumble down my cheeks. I push the coffee maker back to its spot on the counter and pour myself a cup of orange juice instead. Until I figure out a way to tell everyone, I'm going to have to deal with this on my own, taking it one day at a time.

For now, pregnant or not, I've got a bakery to open.

* * *

**We know this was short, but that'll be the trend for most of the chapters! We want it to be a fun, easy read! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave us some feedback in the reviews! We love hearing from you! **

**We'd especially like to thank our beta, GeekChic12! She's done a fabulous job and we're so thankful for her! Any mistakes are our own.**

**-Much love, Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, we don't own Twilight. We do own, well, have in our possession, two tickets to TFMU! If you're going to be in Nashville, make sure you find us...we'll have booze and chocolate. **

******Thanks so much for joining us on this journey! We appreciate the reviews, tweets, shares, likes, etc.! You guys make this so much fun! See ya at the bottom!**

******-Jiff and Jenny Kate**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Crazy Good Bakery, how can I help ya?" I shift the phone to my ear as I slide a fresh batch of cranberry orange macadamia nut cookies into the hot oven. The lady on the other end of the line puts in an order for two dozen cupcakes for her daughter's first birthday next weekend. As I'm scribbling down the order on the notepad by the register, the bell above the door rings. Looking up, I see Alice walking in. _Just in time._

As much as I didn't want to hire someone, she's been a Godsend. I would never confess that out loud, but I don't know what I would've done without her these past few weeks. Like today, I have my first of many doctor visits, and there's no way I would've been able to close the bakery down for two hours in the middle of the day.

"Hey, Alice. I just threw in a batch of cookies and they need to come out in ten. I've gotta run! Call me if you need me."

"OK, don't worry about me. I've got this covered!" Alice replies in her usual chipper voice. One thing's for sure. The customers love her. The old men that come in here every morning for their coffee and biscuits ask about her any time she's not here. I told Frank, one of my regulars, that he was going to give me a complex if he didn't quit asking for her. He just laughed, slapped his leg, and told me I'd always be his favorite. I smiled and told him he probably says that to all the girls. His cronies at the table chimed in on that note, because it's widely known that ol' Frank is a rounder.

"Hey, Bella!" Mrs. Pratt hollers from across the street when she sees me getting into my truck. "Is the bakery closed? Are you sick?" she asks, running across when she gets a chance.

_Nosey old lady._

"No, ma'am. Alice is in there ready to take yer order." I reply with as much sweetness in my voice as I can muster. My patience these days for all these busybodies is the size of a pissant.

I hop into my truck and leave her standing on the curb, trying to figure out where I'm off to in such a hurry. Looking back in my rear view mirror, I finally see her walk into the bakery just before I turn the corner to head out to the main road.

There was no way I could go to a doctor in town. We only have two physicians here, and one of them has been my doctor since the day I came into this world. He's a sweet man, but I can't trust anyone in this town to not talk. The last thing I want is people knowing about this pregnancy before I'm good and ready.

When I make it to the doctor's office, I walk in, smiling inside, because once you've seen one small town doctor's office, you've seen them all—white paint, a floral wallpaper border that circles the room, and Home Interiors pictures from 1995 hanging on the walls. The blue chairs that are placed in a neat row make me cringe. Any time I'm in a doctor's office, I can't help but think about all the sick people who were here before me. I know they probably sanitize, but it still grosses me out.

The lady behind the glass window slides it open when she sees me walk up. "Hello, dear," she says, greeting me in a cheerful, motherly voice. Her gray hair reminds me of my Grandma Swan, so I return her friendly smile and say hello.

"I'm Bella Swan; I have an appointment with Dr. Abernathy at 11:00," I tell her, glancing at the clock on the wall and seeing I have a few minutes to wait.

"You'll need to fill this out since you're a new patient," she says, handing me a clipboard through the window. "And I'll need a copy of your driver's license and insurance card."

Sitting down, I begin to fill out the form, but when I come to the part where it asks about marital status and spouse, I feel the emotions bubble back up to the surface. I've managed to keep the tears at bay on most days, but I've also been trying not to think about it too much.

_Who is my emergency contact?_

I guess it should be my mama? It doesn't seem right to put Edward there, but if he's not my emergency contact and he's not my spouse, who _is_ he? Shouldn't he have some sort of representation on this sheet since he's half of the reason I'm here?

My hand hovers over the empty space as it glares back at me—almost taunting me. If I would woman the hell up and tell him, then I wouldn't be having this dilemma. It's been two weeks since I found out I'm pregnant and I've managed to not tell a soul.

Although, I think Rose might be suspicious, mother's intuition and all, but she hasn't said anything. She happened to stop by the bakery on one of my worst mornings. I had just put some cinnamon rolls in to bake, and between the sugar, yeast, and flour, my stomach was rolling. I was celebrating making it through by having some saltine crackers and a bottle of ginger ale when she walked in, her basketball-stomach sticking out so far she had to be careful not to knock things off the counter. When she eyed my delicious combination, she quirked an eyebrow at me, almost asking silently what was going on. Thankfully, we were interrupted by a customer, and she let it go. Later, when she called to check on me, I convinced her I had a bad headache and my stomach wasn't feeling so great. At least the second part wasn't a lie, not that it matters. I already feel like I'm going to hell on most days.

Finally, I quit pussy-footing around and finish filling out the necessary information.

_Single._

_Pregnant._

That pretty much sums it up. I put my mom down as my emergency contact and turn the form back in to the nice lady behind the window.

When I finally get called back to a room, the nurse weighs me, asks when my last period was, and then passes me a cup to pee in. I don't know what it is about peeing in a cup, maybe performance anxiety, but it always takes me longer than usual.

As I'm sitting on the exam table in my paper gown, the thought comes to me that this could all be in my head or that maybe I was pregnant, but I'm not anymore . . . that sort of thing happens all the time. Rose and Emmett had two miscarriages before this pregnancy. I remember how sad Rose had been. Emmett too, for that matter. I sat and watched a lot of Hallmark movies and finished off several tubs of Ben & Jerry's while she went through those trying times.

I can't decide how I would feel if the doctor comes in and tells me that I'm not pregnant. I guess I should feel relieved, because then life could go on like normal, but that's not the first emotion that comes to mind. Sadness—sadness and disappointment are what come to mind.

Grasping my head in my hands, I try to clear my mind. The overabundance of emotions is making me feel crazy. I just need to know one way or the other, and then I need to come clean with Edward and face the music. It's not like I got into this situation by myself.

It takes two to tango.

There's a knock at the door before a round bald man makes his way into the room. "Hello, Miss Black," he says, greeting me.

"Bella, please. Just Bella," I tell him.

"OK, Bella. So, you're pregnant," he says, matter-of-factly.

Deep down I knew that. I think I knew it before I even peed on a stick, but hearing a professional confirm it makes it really real.

"How about we check you over and see how far along you are, hmmm?" he asks, helping me lie back on the table. After some poking and prodding, he pulls over a machine and explains that we're going to listen for the baby's heartbeat.

There are a lot of muffled noises that come out of the machine until finally a rhythmic gushing sound emerges. The doctor's bright eyes peek over the top of the round glasses resting on his equally round cheeks, and he smiles. "That's what we're looking for," he says, like it's a new discovery or something he's never heard before. I feel hot tears falling down the sides of my face as I turn my head toward the sound of my baby's beating heart. When I see the little bean shape on the monitor, it feels real for the first time.

"I'm gonna have a baby," I sob.

Gently, he helps me up and hands me a few tissues from the counter behind him.

"Yes, you are. I'd say you're about seven weeks along, and everything looks good. I'd like to see you back in four weeks. Do you have any questions?"

The gushing sound that we heard when he was using the machine is still reverberating in my ears. I can't get it out of my head.

_I'm gonna have a baby._

My sobs turn into a maniacal laugh as I sit on the side of the exam table, feeling like I'm completely losing my mind.

_Holy shit! I'm gonna have a baby!_

"Ms. Black?" Dr. Abernathy asks, patting my leg.

"It's Bella! Please don't call me Ms. Black!" I plead, the need to cry coming back in full force. Before I know it, I'm telling him my life story and why he can't, under any circumstance, call me Ms. Black.

_I've gotta get my name legally changed. STAT._

I look up to see him making a note in my chart, and I've seen doctors do that before. It's their way of talking about you behind your back.

"I'm not crazy!" I blurt out.

"Of course you're not, Bella," he assures me, patting me on my leg again. "You're pregnant."

"But I feel crazy!" I yell, sobbing into the rumpled up tissues.

"That's normal." His voice is reassuring and holds no judgement.

I look up at him, and I'm sure the expression on my face is one of love and admiration, because he's the first doctor who's ever justified my crazy. I might be in love with him, too.

After I'm dressed and looking somewhat presentable, except for the puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks, I head back out into the waiting room to make my next appointment. Before I leave, the nurse hands me a little black and white picture of my baby. I can't help but stare at it as I walk out to my truck, almost tripping over the curb on my way there. Instinctively, I put one hand across my belly, while the other flies out to help me keep from falling. I know, in that moment, that I'll do whatever it takes to protect this life growing inside me.

Sitting in my truck, I glance down at my flat stomach, and then back at the picture of the peanut that's living in there. "I've wanted you for as long as I can remember," I whisper. "I already love you like crazy."

* * *

**AWWWWWEEEEE! She's gonna have a baby! Anybody have any crazy pregnancy stories they'd like to share? If you've been pregnant before, I'm sure you can identify with at least a little of what Bella's going through. **

**We'd like to thank our awesome beta, Geekchic12! We appreciate her taking the time to fix our words and make them better. All mistakes are our own.**

******We loved the reviews from the first chapter! Keep 'em coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello from Nashville! As always, we do not own Twilight, but we love playing with Steph's characters. **

**Thank you for all of the great/funny/crazy preggo stories! They were a hoot to read. We apologize for not replying to reviews, but we promise to catch up as soon as we get home! **

**So, let's see what happens next...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When a knock at the door finally pulls me from my deep sleep, I realize that the sun has set and I've probably slept the day away. Not exactly how I planned to spend my Sunday.

The persistent hammering on the door tells me that it's either Emmett or my dad, because they both get their pants in a twist when I don't immediately answer the door. Hell, I could've been abducted by aliens since the last time they saw me.

My favorite pair of green eyes stare back at me when I crack the door open.

"Edward," I sigh, my stomach doing a summersault when he flashes a smile at me—my smile, the one he reserves especially for me.

"Hey, you. I was getting worried," he says, fidgeting with his keys. "You didn't answer your phone, and I've been knocking for a couple of minutes."

Oh, God. He must be taking lessons from my father.

"I was sleeping," I tell him, pointing over my shoulder to the couch with the messy quilt.

"I can see that." He reaches out to ruffle my already ruffled hair.

I smooth it down with my hand, hoping I don't look as scary as I feel.

"You okay?" he asks, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Well, you skipped out on our weekly dinner date, and I noticed you've been looking a little under the weather when I stop by the bakery."

I can hear the worry in his voice, and it makes me feel even worse that I haven't told him about the baby. It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't make the words come out.

_I'm pregnant._

How do I tell him? What's he going to say? Is he going to hate me? Am I ruining the only good thing that's happened to me in the past six months? Well, besides the baby. I'm happy about the baby.

"Bella?"

"What? Sorry, I must still be half asleep."

I can tell he wants me to invite him in, and I should. I mean, I normally would, but with everything going through my mind, I feel it would be a mistake.

"Can I take you out tonight? Do you feel like doing that?" he asks, tilting his head to the side, trying to feel me out. "Or I could cook for you if you feel like staying in?"

The tears threaten to come as the lump in my throat grows. He's so sweet. He doesn't deserve this . . . any of it. He definitely doesn't deserve being lied to, and that's what I feel like I'd be doing if I went out with him and didn't tell him the truth. The stress of everything is getting to me and I feel myself closing in.

"Hey," he whispers, reaching out and pulling me to him. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head because if I open my mouth, my voice will betray me.

"Has Jake been messing with you again?" he asks, the anger bubbling up inside him plain on his face. "I warned him to stay away from you, but if I need to remind him, I'd be happy to."

"It's not Jake," I manage to say without sounding like a blubbering idiot.

"Is there something else you need to talk about?" he asks, pausing as he brushes a wild hair away from my face. "I'm always here for you, Bella, no matter what," he assures me.

Now would be a perfect time to tell him I'm carrying his child, but my tongue won't work. It feels thick and heavy, and I can't form any words. I cling tightly to his shirt, inhaling deeply, covering my senses in him—the feel, the smell—everything about him is comfort and home. Like a selfish drug addict, I take a hit, but I don't give anything back in return.

"I can't go out tonight, but I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"

The look on his face is pure defeat. "OK," he replies, trying to hide the hurt. "So, I know this is probably asking a lot, especially since . . ." He trails off, running his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. I see the resolve on his face when he looks down at me—determination to do what he set out to do. "My parents are coming for a visit later this week, and I'd really like it if they could meet you while they're here . . . for you to meet them," he stammers.

_Fuck!_ He wants me to meet his parents. Of course he wants me to meet his parents. I should want to meet his parents! I _do_ want to meet his parents! I owe him that much.

Am I meeting them as his girlfriend? Is he my boyfriend? It would really help right now if I knew what we are, but I don't feel like I'm in a position to demand anything from him, seeing that I'm withholding some of the biggest news of my life . . . his life.

_Oh, God._ I've got to tell him, and preferably before I meet the grandparents of my unborn child.

"Yeah," I reply, picking absentmindedly at the third button on his shirt.

"Yeah?" He smiles brightly, regaining some of the confidence he had lost when I turned him down for dinner.

"Yeah."

He leans forward, our noses touching. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I want to meet your family," I tell him, relenting, because I do. I want to know everything there is to know about the man standing in front of me. A couple of weeks ago, I would have walked off the side of the earth, if that's where he was going. In a couple short months, Edward stole my heart and I have no intentions of asking for it back.

I just need to know how he feels about me, and I hope to all that is good and holy that he doesn't hate me when I tell him I'm going to have his baby.

Slowly, he brushes his lips against mine, silently asking for permission, but there's none needed. I lean into his kiss, bathing in his presence, letting it soothe my frayed emotions.

Edward's fingers lace through my hair as he holds me to him. My desperation from earlier seeps into the kiss, and I anchor myself to him with a death grip on the front of his shirt as a battle rages inside. My head says 'distance', but my heart says 'closer'.

Needing to breathe before I pass out, I gently pull away, leaning my forehead against his chest. I feel his heart beating fast.

"I'm going to let you rest," he says as he kisses the top of my head and wraps me into his arms. "If you want to talk, or you decide you want company, I'm just a phone call away."

I can tell by the way he slowly walks back down the sidewalk he doesn't really want to go, but I haven't asked him to stay, and he's too much of a gentleman to force anything. So, he leaves, waving out the open window as he drives away.

I should run him down, beg him to stay, but I don't. I walk back into my house and resume my position on the couch, pulling my feet up and wrapping myself in my Granny Swan's old quilt, pretending that it's Edward's arms. Resting my head on my knees, I silently pray for answers.

My phone rings from the coffee table, and as I look over, I see that it's Rose. I want to let it go to voicemail, but I know if I do, she'll keep calling until I finally pick up, or she'll be on my front porch, banging on my door. So I decide to answer, hoping to appease her and keep her from meddling until I can figure everything out.

I sigh, as I answer the phone. "Hi, Rose."

"Hey, Bella. I'm coming over. Just wanted to make sure you're decent."

_Shit!_

"Good of you to give me a warning," I tell her, even though I want to ask her what the hell happened to her manners and waiting to be invited. However, I know that's a lost cause with Rosalie. She makes her own rules.

"Well, I'm standing at your door."

_God, if this is your answer to that little prayer I prayed, I'd like to see what's behind door number two._

Grudgingly, I get up off the couch and drag myself to the front door. I glance at myself in the mirror that's in my foyer and almost scream.

_Holy hell! How did I not scare Edward away?_

If I let Rose see me like this, she'll know something is wrong. So, I unlock the door and make a beeline for the bathroom, yelling at her to come in when I clear the corner.

"Bella?" she calls as she opens the door.

"In the bathroom!"

"Are you OK?" she asks from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I just had to go!" My voice raises in frustration with all of the nosey people in my life.

"No need to get testy. I was just making sure you're not sick. You've seemed off lately."

I can tell by the close proximity of her voice that she must have her big head pressed up against the door, so I flush the toilet to keep up pretenses. After I gargle with mouthwash, wipe off yesterday's mascara, and run a brush through my hair, I open the door.

Rose looks me over intently before announcing that she brought a bundt cake. She may not wait to be invited over, but she never comes empty-handed.

The minute the sweetness of the cake hits my nose, I have to make an abrupt U-turn and run back into the bathroom. I barely make it to the toilet before I lose what little was in my stomach.

After I flush the toilet and pick up a washcloth, I turn to see Rose standing in the open doorway of my bathroom. Her hands are on her hips, which makes her belly even more pronounced, and her right foot is tapping. The look on her face tells me that I'm busted. We stand there for what feels like eternity, neither of us budging, both waiting for the other person to say something.

I'm not sure what comes over me, but before I can stop, I'm draped over the bathroom counter, laughing so hard tears are rolling down my cheeks. It's so weird because deep down, I want to cry, but I can't. As I look up, Rose is still standing in the same spot, same pose, which sends me further into hysterics.

"So, you're pregnant," she says. Her tone and words mimic those of Dr. Abernathy from a few days prior, which only makes me laugh harder. "Bella, this is not a laughing matter!" She stomps her foot to get my attention.

As I stand up, trying to get my composure, the stars I'm seeing tell me that I need to breathe. Forcing deep, cleansing breaths, I muster all of the seriousness I can, willing myself to calm down and get a grip.

Looking back at Rose, I nod my head. It's all I can do. I want to lie and tell her that she's out of her mind, but that'll get me nowhere. I need to talk to someone, so it might as well be her.

* * *

**Well, so at least SOMEBODY knows! I know you all were hoping it was going to be Edward, but it just hasn't happened yet! Promise we're getting closer!**

**Who was the first person you told when you found out you were pregnant? Or for those of you who haven't been pg, have you ever had to keep someone's pregnancy a secret?**

**Can't wait to hear what y'all think about the chapter! Thanks again for the reviews! We appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to our beta, Geekchic12, for making our words better! All mistakes are our own.**

**See y'all Monday!**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**

**(from the business center at the Hyatt) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, girls, hey! Well, we're back from Nashville (Jiff in Texas, JK in OK...sadz). TFMU was a blast! We can't wait until next year. If you've ever thought about going, but haven't for one reason or another, JUST DO IT! **

**We do not own Twilight.**

**This probably isn't the chapter you're waiting on, but we think it's a fun one...so, see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"How far along are you?" Rose asks, not budging from her spot in the bathroom doorway. I can tell by the tone in her voice and her defensive stance she's not planning on moving until I come clean.

"Almost eight weeks."

"Who's the father?" Her eyebrow raise and she purses her lips in an accusatory way.

"Who do you think, Rose?" I yell, placing my hands on the counter in front of me forcefully and gripping the side. I may need to take my frustration out on it instead of Rose, because it's not nice to hit pregnant people.

"Well, I don't know about you anymore, Bella! First, you're acting all crazy and getting yourself thrown in jail, and then there's the drinking . . ." She trails off as she dramatically throws her hands up in the air.

"Once! One time, Rose! I'm not a raging alcoholic. I had too much to drink one time, and you happened to barge into my house like you own the damn place and find me hungover! Big. Fucking. Deal!"

"Isabella Swan! Do _not_ talk like that in front of my baby . . . or yours!" she exclaims, pointing at my stomach.

"For Pete's sake, Rose! You've gotta stop being all holy roller on me, OK? I'm under enough stress as it is." I feel the tears coming again. It's like fucking Niagara Falls up in here. "I don't need you preaching at me and telling me what to do!"

"Have you told him?" she asks, her tone softening, as she steps forward and brushes the hair off my forehead.

"No." I sniffle, wiping my nose on my shirt sleeve. "I don't exactly know what to say."

"The truth, sweetie. It's always best to start with the truth."

I look up and see the concern in Rose's eyes and immediately feel bad. This is what I was trying to avoid—bringing any additional unneeded stress on my family.

"I'm afraid, Rose. What if . . . What if he doesn't want a baby?" I whisper, afraid to verbalize what I've been afraid of since the moment I saw the two pink lines on the stick. "I just found him, and I'm not ready to lose him."

"If he's the man I think he is, then he'll stay," she says, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then, he wasn't worth it, and we'll figure it out."

I like how she says 'we'. It's nice to hear I'm not alone, and regardless of what happens, my family will always be here for me . . . and this baby. They haven't left me yet, and I've given them plenty of reasons to bail.

Before I can say anything else, my phone rings. Once again, I hope that it's Edward. Maybe after this conversation with Rose, I'll feel brave enough to tell him, or at least ask him if he'll come back over so I can tell him in person. Pregnancy isn't something you spring on someone over the phone.

Picking up the phone, I see it's my mother, another person I can't hide from forever.

"Hey, Mama," I say, putting the phone up to my ear and my finger up to my lips, silently asking Rose to be quiet.

"Hey, baby. I haven't heard from you today, and I missed you at church this morning, so I thought I'd call and see if you're okay. Are you sick? Rose said you were feeling under the weather last week," she says, rambling on about someone at church who had a stomach bug, effectively giving me an out. I tell her I probably have the same thing and that it's not a good idea for her to come over.

For a second, as I tell my mama bye, I feel once again like the world is caving in on me. I'm not used to lying to everybody; it's becoming too much for me to handle. I've never felt so trapped in my life, and not because of the baby, but because I have life-altering news to tell, and I have no idea how to tell it . . . And the longer I wait, the harder it gets.

***LLC***

Edward stopped by the bakery on Monday morning, just like he promised. Thankfully, or maybe not, the place was full of customers, so after a brief conversation and some smiles exchanged, he left to go to work. I stopped by the station on my way home that evening and took him and my daddy the leftovers from the day. They love when I do that, but it also makes me feel better that food isn't going to waste, and Lord knows I don't need them. Besides, sweets are definitely not what I'm craving these days.

On Tuesday, Edward called to ask if I would help him out with the dinner he was going to make for his parents. He's working on his day off, so he can take time off while they're in town and isn't going to have much time to cook. Of course, I told him that I wouldn't mind at all.

Now it's Wednesday, and it's been almost a week since my doctor's appointment . . . another week I haven't told Edward about the baby. It's not that I don't want to tell him. I just haven't had a good opportunity.

As I pull into the parking lot of the grocery store, I look for a close spot and make a mental list of the things I need for the dessert I'm taking over to Edward's tomorrow night. Whether they know it or not, we'll be connected for the rest of our lives, so I want their first impression of me to be a good one.

When I turn down the canned-foods aisle, I hear her before I see her.

"Jake!" Jessica yells, as she stomps her foot. "I said I wanted fat-free, not whole milk!"

I turn around in time to see Jake's eyes roll into the back of his head before he forcefully takes the offending milk out of the cart and makes his way to exchange it.

_I guess the Honeymoon Phase is over._

I try to duck my head and pretend I didn't see them, but when I do, I notice the baby car seat sitting inside the the buggy.

The blue plaid on the cover tells me there's a bouncing baby boy in there, and since Jessica and I just made eye contact, it would be rude for me to not give my congratulations.

"Jessica," I say, acknowledging her as our baskets meet in the aisle.

"Bella!" she squeals with so much sweetness I feel my morning sickness flare. "How are you?" Her expression is one of pity as she tilts her head and reaches her hand out to pat my arm.

This is her way of saying: "_How on Earth are you walking through Piggly Wiggly knowing I stole your husband and have his golden child in my buggy?" _Like my world should've stopped spinning the day Jake walked out on me.

"I'm great! Never better!" I lie, putting on my best fake smile. "I see congratulations are in order," I say, leaning over to try to get a peek at the baby.

She moves the cart a little, as if she doesn't want me to see him. Her odd behavior makes me even more curious, so I put myself between the two carts and lean over until I'm face-to-face with an adorable little boy. His round face and dark black hair are precious, but it's his narrow-shaped eyes and sand-colored skin that have me doing a double take.

Jake has a somewhat darker complexion, but his is more of a russet color, and his eyes, though dark, are big, round chocolate orbs, similar to mine.

This little fella reminds me a lot of the baby my friend from college adopted from China.

"He has jaundice!" Jessica blurts out as she begins going on and on about how they have to put him in the sun for a couple of hours a day to lower his bilirubin levels.

The way her eyes flit to the left tells me she's lying her ass off.

"Fat-free!" Jake announces as he puts a carton of milk in the front of the basket. His eyes meet mine at the same time, and the look on his face tells me he knows . . . and he knows that _I_ know . . . and he wishes he could crawl under a rock right now.

_Oh, Jake. Karma is a bitch._

"Bella." The way he twists his face and sounds like he's in pain is almost too good. So many times in the last year, I've wished I could cause him real physical pain, but this is much better. Jake is reaping what he has sowed, and I'm not getting thrown in jail.

_This day just keeps getting better._

"Hello, Jake. Congratulations," I say, gesturing toward the baby. Suddenly he becomes fidgety, and Jessica pulls on his shirt, silently trying to tell him something.

Oh, how I'd love to tell them my good news, but now's not the time. They'll find out soon enough. Once I've told Edward and then my parents, the entire town will know within a matter of days.

The laughter is bubbling up inside of me the way it did the other day when I was busted by Rose. I bite my lip to try to keep my composure, but it's futile.

Quickly, I begin walking back down the aisle, leaving them standing there.

"He's beautiful!" I yell back over my shoulder, pretending that I'm sneezing into my elbow when I can't contain the giggles that are erupting. "Congratulations!"

When I make it up to the check-out, I lose it. Tim, the cashier, looks up at me with questioning eyes. "Hey, Bella," he says as he begins scanning my items.

I raise my hand to say "hi", but the fit of laughter I'm in has me doubled over and unable to speak.

"Everything OK?" he asks.

"Yes." I wipe the tears that have fallen. "I just read something really . . . uh, funny . . . on my . . . phone," I stammer.

He nods and turns his focus back to the groceries. I can tell he thinks I'm crazy.

_Hell, maybe I am._

But right now, I don't really give a shit, because that baby is _not_ Jake's, and _that_ makes me the happiest girl in Jackson County.

With a full cart and karma on my side, I practically skip out to my car, feeling better than I have in weeks. As I'm loading the groceries into the back of my truck, the loud sound of sirens catches my attention, and I look up just in time to see two familiar patrol cars fly by in hot pursuit.

Quickly, I pull my phone out of my pocket, and my fingers can't dial fast enough. My hands are shaking as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby."

"Edward and Daddy's patrol cars just flew by the Piggly Wiggly!"

"Well, sweetie, I'm sure it's just business as usual."

"Where are they going?" I practically scream into the phone.

"Bella, I'm not sure, but you need to get a hold of yourself. What has you worked up into such a tizzy?"

"I-I don't know. I just . . . nothing can happen to Edward! Or Daddy!" I begin pacing by my truck, biting on my thumb nail. "Oh, God! What if something bad happens to Edward?"

"Edward is a big boy. He knows how to take care of himself. This ain't his first rodeo."

_She's right. Of course, she's right. I don't know what's come over me._

"I'll tell you what. I'll listen in on the police scanner and see if I can find out what's goin' on, and I'll call you back. In the meantime, you need to get a grip!"

"Yeah, mama. Okay. Thanks."

I take a couple of deep breaths and lean against the bed of my truck.

_Lord, please let Edward and Daddy be all right. I know I've suddenly been needing a lot of things. I apologize for not talking to You more often, but if You'll do this one last thing for me, that'd be great. I haven't even told Edward he's gonna be a daddy . . . so keep him in one piece for me, please. Oh, and no bullet holes. I need him to be just as perfect as the last time I saw him. Oh, and thank You for making Jessica's baby Asian. Amen._

* * *

**Amen. I mean, bless Jessica's poor little whore heart, right? Does she seriously think ANYONE is going to believe that baby is Jake's?! Karma's a bitch, y'all. **

**Speaking of, we threw down on some Dark Horse at Wannabe's in Nashville. "She's a beast. I call her Karma..."**

**Let us know what you think about the chapter! We love hearing from y'all! We're catching up on review replies today, so expect to hear from us...excuse any typos, ramblings, or incoherent thoughts. We're suffering from a major TFMU hangover.**

**THANK YOU to our beta, Geekchic12! She's awesome and she makes our words better. Any leftover mistakes are our own.**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own Twilight.**

**Try to take it easy on us. We know this isn't THE chapter, but we SWEAR it's one step closer! You'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Damn it to hell!"

I'm the only person in my house, so I yell out my frustration as loud as I can. _Stupid vanilla wafers!_ Normally, it takes me thirty minutes to make banana pudding, but because I keep getting distracted, it's almost an hour after I started and I'm still not done. After stirring the pudding about five minutes too long, then letting the pudding set an extra ten minutes, I just realized I've added two extra layers of wafers in between the layers of pudding and whipped topping and forgot to add the banana slices!

I knew I shouldn't have tried to make the dessert without hearing from Edward or my dad. I don't know why I'm so nervous, to be honest. My head knows this is part of their job. Hell, I've grown up with my dad being the sheriff, but this time is different. It _feels_ different.

Maybe it's because I know, thanks to Mama and her scanner, it's a domestic disturbance and not a wreck or traffic violation they were called out on. Domestic calls worry me the most because things can escalate quickly and become dangerous for anyone nearby. Plus, there are some crazy-ass people in the south, and it's a well-known fact that the hotter it gets, the crazier they are. And it's been hotter than a jalapeño's coochie. Of course I have absolute faith that Daddy and Edward will always be as safe as possible, but I also know they can't control every situation. It's simply the unknown that's putting me on edge.

The sweet smell of the pudding overwhelms me all of a sudden, and I turn to my kitchen sink because I'm not sure I can make it to the bathroom in time. I knew I'd be pushing my morning sickness by making a dessert for tonight, but when Edward and his damn green eyes asked me to make it yesterday, I couldn't say no. One, he would've known something was wrong because making desserts is my specialty, and two, I can never resist Edward and his damn green eyes.

The wave of nausea passes without incident, so I slowly straighten up and walk to my fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. I make the executive decision to leave the extra wafers in the pudding and finish the dish by topping it with extra whipped topping. Those are everyone's favorite parts anyway—the cookies and the Cool Whip. I just hope Edward's parents like it . . . and me . . . especially me.

I carefully cover the dessert with plastic wrap and set it in the refrigerator to chill before plopping onto the couch, completely exhausted. My eyes grow heavy, and I'm just about to doze off when my cell phone rings, making me jump out of my skin.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hey, were you sleeping?"

"Edward! Is that you? Are you okay?" I can't keep the panic out of my voice, and right now, I really don't give a shit.

"Calm down, angel. I'm fine. Your mom told Charlie you were worried, so I wanted to let you know everything's okay, and I'm headed to my house to get ready for dinner. Do you want me to pick you up on my way?"

Relief replaces the anxiety from earlier, and before I can think things through, I accept his offer.

"Great! I'll be there in about fifteen minutes," he tells me before hanging up.

_Holy hell. What have I agreed to?_

Edward and I haven't been alone together in days, and I miss him terribly. But how am I supposed to survive a ride in his truck without telling him about the baby? I _know_ I have to tell him. I _want_ to tell him, but I want it to be perfect, and perfect just hasn't been happening for me lately. If only he'd been at the Piggly Wiggly with me when I saw Jessica and Jake.

I'm so afraid he's going to be angry with me or disappointed, but I can't say that I'd blame him. Maybe I should drive myself. I can't have him bring me home if he hates me. I'd have to ride in the bed of the truck just so he wouldn't have to look at me! I guess I could walk home, but knowing my luck, someone would see me and tell my parents I was roaming the streets late at night. Then, when they find out I'm pregnant and was walking home like that, my dad would kill Edward, for sure…and fire him!

_Cue the hormonal tears._

It's as though every emotion I've been feeling these last few weeks hits me all at once and I'm sobbing uncontrollably. Happiness, worry, anger, fear, love, relief, more happiness…wait, love?

Of course, I already love this baby. That's a no-brainer. But, am I _in_ love with Edward?

I think back over every word, every look, and every kiss we've shared. Goosebumps cover my arms as I remember his smile, his laugh, and his damn green eyes before my entire body flushes at the memory of our bedroom antics. Finally, my heart clenches at the thought of Edward being in danger today and the immediate comfort I felt when I heard his voice just minutes ago.

I don't want to be without him, and I don't want to have this baby without him. _Our_ baby.

Adrenaline floods my veins, and I feel like clarity just smacked me across the face with a two-by-four.

_I'm definitely in love with Edward._

Jumping off the couch, I run into the bathroom and clean my face. I can't meet Edward's parents with mascara streaks running down my cheeks. They'd think I was some kind of crazy person.

And that's when I lose it . . . _again_.

Giggles erupt out of my mouth, and soon, I'm doubled-over laughing my ass off. The absurdity of this moment isn't lost on me; it just makes me laugh harder. Eventually, I calm down and catch my breath. I've just finished brushing my hair when the doorbell rings. One last look in the mirror shows bright eyes and rosy cheeks, but more than that, it shows happiness and confidence.

Tonight's the night I tell Edward I'm pregnant.

"Just a minute!" I yell before grabbing the banana pudding and my purse and opening the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself. Damn, Bella, you're absolutely breathtaking," Edward says. Those damn green eyes are twinkling something fierce, but his lips are soft and cool when he brushes them across my heated cheek. Pregnancy hormones or not, I want to jump him right now.

He takes the pudding out of my hands and grabs one to hold as we walk to his truck. As he helps me into my seat, I feel his hands run over my hips and ass, and I swear I hear a "hmmmmm" coming from his direction. I don't know if he's simply appreciating the view or if he's noticing the slight expansion of those particular areas and is curious about them, but it's enough to get my nerves flared up.

Once Edward's buckled up and driving down the road, he grabs my hand again and glances my way. "Your hands are shaking. Are you cold?"

"No. I think I'm just nervous about meeting your parents." _Understatement. _

"You have nothing to worry about, I promise. They're going to fall for you just like I—everyone does when they meet you." I notice his ears turning pink as he pretends to clear his throat after his almost-confession, but I let it slide…after I mentally punch the sky, of course.

"The only thing going for me is that your parents don't know anything about me and my crazy—unless you told them. You didn't tell them, did you?" When he doesn't answer, my mental fist falls and bips me on the head. "You told them how we met, huh? You told your mom and dad you arrested me and threw me in jail! I don't know who looks worse, come to think of it, me for being a delinquent or you for dating one!"

Edward parks in his driveway and turns his truck off before undoing his seatbelt and turning toward me. "Listen to me, Bella. They don't care about any of that. They actually thought it was a cute story. All they care about is that I'm happy and I _am_. I'm happy because of _you_."

My eyes automatically close as his fingers gently tuck my hair behind my ear before cupping my jaw. "In fact, the only thing that could make me happier right now is if you were to agree to being my girlfriend."

_Holy shit. Edward wants us to be official, not just dating. Poor guy. He has no idea how much more he's about to gain._

When I open my eyes and see how anxious, yet hopeful, he is for an answer, I realize he really does want me. _Me_—crazy Bella Swan, arrest record and all. My relief becomes elation, and I throw myself at him, kissing wherever my lips land.

His body shakes with laughter, and he holds me tight. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes!" I squeal before attacking his mouth. His tongue glides next to mine, and my brain completely fogs with lust. Soon, my shirt is unbuttoned, and my fingers start working on Edward's shirt. When his hands cover mine, I assume he's being a gentleman and helping me out, but he's not. He pulls his mouth from mine, panting, and gives my hands a squeeze.

"Baby, we can't do that right now. Believe me, I want to be with you as soon as possible, but now's not the best time."

In my excitement and eagerness to get into Edward's pants, I can't think of a single reason why we can't have a quickie in his truck, but I figure now's as good a time as any to tell him my news. Then we can get back to business.

"I can wait because I have something to tell you—"

"Yeah, me too. You need to button your shirt because my mom is about five feet away from my truck."

_No, no, no, no, no. Please don't let the first time I meet Edward's parents be with me half-naked and grinding on his lap._

Turning my head, I see a man and woman on Edward's front porch. The man looks like he's pretending to investigate the shrubs he's standing next to, while the woman immediately starts waving when she sees me looking at her.

_Well, at least she isn't giving me the death glare for mauling her son in front of her. I guess this means the baby talk will have to wait a little longer._

* * *

**Soooooo, they're official, she's getting ready to meet the 'rents, and she's on the verge of telling the big news.**

**Boy, Bella has a way of getting herself into the craziest situations. Do any of you have embarrassing stories about meeting a boyfriend's parents?**

**We'd love to hear from you! Even if it's yelling at us for not telling Edward yet! ;) We promise you'll get your wish soon! **

**A HUGE thank you to our beta, Geekchic12, for making our words better. Any leftover mistakes are our own.**

**XOXO,**

**Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday! **

**We don't own Twilight.**

**Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I adjust my clothes while Edward runs around to my side of the truck and opens my door. The look on his face is one of encouragement and something else—something I can't quite put my finger on. Whatever it is, it makes his eyes sparkle a little more than normal, and I can't help but return his panty-dropping smile.

As I step out of the truck, Edward's parents take a couple of steps toward us, meeting us half-way.

"You must be Bella!" his mom gushes and pulls me into a tight hug. I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't this. I figured she'd be more reserved, maybe a little hesitant about the girl who was just humping her son in the cab of his truck. When she leans back to get a good look at me, I see where Edward gets his stunning green eyes, because an identical pair are staring back at me.

"Mom, don't suffocate her," Edward admonishes playfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I laugh lightly, just happy that she seems to like me. "It's nice to meet you."

"Call me Esme," she insists.

When she releases me from her grasp, I turn to greet Edward's dad. He has the same strong jaw line and the potentially unruly hair, but it's blond, instead of the color of rust.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I say as he takes my hand and lightly kisses the back.

"It's Carlisle, dear. We're so happy to meet you." His blue eyes shine back at me, and his lips turn up into a familiar smile. "How about we go in and eat some dinner? I'm starved! Esme?"

He turns, allowing us to walk in ahead of him, while Edward holds the door.

Edward is the perfect combination of his parents—his father's looks and charm, his mother's eyes and compassion. With that thought, my mind turns immediately to the baby inside me.

What will he or she look like?

Will they have Edward's green eyes? _I hope so._

I feel moisture collect in my eyes, the reality and importance of this day crashing in on me. I'm trying my damndest to hold myself together, but I'm not doing a very good job. I look up to see Edward watching me closely. Leaning in, he whispers in my ear, "Everything okay?"

"I'm just happy to be here," I tell him, because it's the truth. "Thank you for wanting me to meet your parents."

He gently kisses the top of my head and pulls me into his side. "The pleasure is all mine, Bella."

"Well," Esme says as we all walk into the dining room, where the table is already set, "Edward has told us so much about you. We feel like we've known you forever!"

I blush, knowing that they know more than I'd like them to.

"Normally, I'd say I hope it's all good things, but I know Edward's told you everything I've done lately. You must think I'm some sort of delinquent, but I promise you, on most days, I'm very responsible . . ."

"Bella, dear," Esme says, reaching across the table and gently placing her hand on my arm. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Edward's told us some interesting stories, that's for sure!" Carlisle laughs as he leans back in his chair. "I know one thing. I don't want you on my bad side."

"The one about her putting the truck in the pond," Esme chimes in, slapping Carlisle on the arm as she throws her head back laughing.

I glance over at Edward and see his eyes twinkling with mirth, and something resembling pride shines through as he looks over at me. Turning his lips up into a mischievous grin, he puts me at ease and causes butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

From there, the conversation is light and fun. They talk a lot about life back in Chicago, including some funny stories about Esme's mother, who's almost ninety-six years old. Granny Annie, as they call her, still lives by herself and drives her own car. She sounds like a wonderful woman.

"Edward, you really should make a visit home and introduce Bella," Esme says.

"She sounds like a spitfire!" I tell her, taking another bite of the pot roast Edward prepared in a slow cooker. Handsome, funny, caring, and he can cook. He must be some fictional character out of one of those sappy romance novels.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Esme says, winking at me across the table. "She would love you."

"What she'd really love are some great-grandbabies," Carlisle adds before stuffing half a roll into his mouth.

I choke on my sweet tea, while Edward sits there looking stunned.

"Are you okay?" he asks, patting me gently on the back.

I nod my head as I clear my throat.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" Esme asks, adding to the panic that's rising inside me.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _

_What am I supposed to say? Is this where I just blurt it out . . . rip the bandaid off?_

"Mom," Edward says in a hushed tone. "Remember what I told you?"

I look up to see him having a silent conversation with his mother before her eyebrows shoot up and her hand clasps over her mouth.

"Oh, dear. Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that Edward told me . . . "

_Oh, my gosh! Of course! Edward thinks I can't even have kids! Oh, this is bad. This is bad. Come on, Bella. Say something!_

"I'm pregnant!"

The words are out of my mouth before it even registers with my brain. The second I see Edward turn his head to look at me, all of their eyes about to bug out of their heads, I make a run for it. Flying into Edward's downstairs bathroom and slamming the door behind me, I sink down to the floor. I hold my knees to my chest and squeeze my eyes together tightly, willing myself to calm down. When my head feels like it's about to explode from the insanely heavy breathing, I decide to lie down, just in case I pass out. As I press my cheek to the cold wood floor, the tears flood my eyes, and every built-up, held-back emotion comes pouring out.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounds muffled as he talks to the door.

I can't reply for the sobs that are coming out of my body at the moment. I hear him slide down to the floor. "Please talk to me, baby."

I want to do more than talk to him. I want him to hold me and tell me this is something he wants—that he doesn't hate me.

We sit there for what feels like forever, when suddenly, I feel something touch my arm. I jump, thinking the worst, that it's a mouse or spider, but I can't help but grin when I see that Edward has slid his hand under the door.

I slide my hand under his, relishing the feel of his touch and the fact he hasn't bolted. _Yet_.

After a few minutes, he asks, "Did you mean what you said out there?"

I take my hand away and stand up. I don't want to do this behind a closed door. I need to see his face. As I unlock the door, I hear him stand to his feet. Slowly, the handle turns, and a second later, Edward pokes his head around the door. His eyes are full of questions and concern. I can't stand the three feet that are separating us, so I launch myself at him for the second time tonight.

He wraps his strong arms around my waist, pulling me to him. His breath is hot and heavy on my neck. I know at this point he knows. I can feel it in the way he's holding me.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

The question is real and valid, but it makes me laugh. "Well, when two people l-" I start to tell him what my mom told me when I asked how a baby was made many moons ago, but I stop myself. _Love._ I don't know if he's ready to hear that or not.

"I know all of that," he says, pulling back to look at my face. His eyebrows furrow together, and he looks like he wants to say something.

"What?"

"Before I get too excited here, is it . . . I mean, I know we just became official . . . so, there's a chance . . ."

"Edward! It's yours! There's been no one else!" I say adamantly. "There's no one else!" I put my hands on either side of his gorgeous face and will him to believe me. "Only you."

_There's only him. There will only ever be him._

The smile that breaks out across his face is worth a million bucks. A happy laugh erupts from his chest, and he spins me around in the tiny bathroom, peppering me with kisses.

"We're gonna have a baby!" he yells to anybody and everybody that's listening.

I can hear laughter and celebration from the other room.

Suddenly, his body goes rigid. "Does Chief Swan know?"

"No, not yet."

"He's going to shoot me." His voice is steady and sure, as if he just told me his name or the color of his truck. The new protectiveness I've been feeling toward him and the baby growing inside me rears it's head.

"Over my dead body!"

I would take a bullet for him. Whatever it takes to protect him and this baby is what I'll do. And I'm reminded once again that I'm definitely in love with Edward. It's on the tip of my tongue as he chuckles over my exclamation, but I figure one bomb is enough for today. When he pulls me tighter and kisses me until I can breathe no longer, I think he's trying to tell me the same thing.

At least I _hope_ he's feeling the same.

* * *

**So, the news is out. Edward knows! We know there are a few of you who have been a little put out with us that we took this long to tell Edward, but we hope you'll stick around and see how it all plays out. Your personal stories have been so much fun to read! Some are down right hilarious and totally fic worthy! ;) As always, we love hearing from you! Let us know what you think in the reviews.**

**Thank you to our awesome beta, Geekchic12! She makes our words better and we appreciate her so much! All leftover mistakes are our own.**

******We'd also like to say "thank you" and give a shout out to our girl, Layathomemom! Thanks for rec'ing _Love Like Crazy_! If you're not reading her new one, _Girl Code_, you need to! You're gonna love it!**

**Hope y'all have a great weekend! We'll see ya on Monday!**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, howdy, hey! It's Monday...all. freakin. day. Good news is that we've got a chapter for you! **

**Steph Meyer owns everything Twilight related. We own the rest.**

**See ya at the bottom...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After receiving excited hugs from Esme and Carlisle, Edward and I settle back into our seats at the table and finish our meal. I'm relieved Edward and his parents are happy about the baby, and I can only hope my parents will accept the news as well as the Cullens have.

The four of us make quick work of clearing the table and cleaning the dishes before my world turns to shit again.

It starts innocently enough. Esme simply asks when the baby is due, and I, being of pregnancy brain and not thinking before I speak, answer her.

"Well, when I saw the doctor two weeks ago, he told me I was already seven weeks along. That makes me nine weeks now, so I guess I have around seven months to go."

I immediately notice Edward's body freeze next to mine, but it's not until he removes his hand from mine that I realize what I've just admitted.

_Oh, shit._

"I need some air." He stands and walks out of the front door, not even glancing my way, and I know I've fucked up something fierce.

Gradually, I look at his parents, hoping for some clue as to what I should do. Do I leave him alone and let him blow off some steam? Do I run out there and beg him to forgive me and risk being rejected completely by him? He's never been this angry with me before, and I'm at a loss as to how to fix this. Esme gives me a sad smile, and my glassy eyes turn full-on torrential.

Going on instinct, I stand, ready to fight for my man. My hand shakes as it hovers over the doorknob, and I mentally pull on my big-girl panties before opening the door and walking onto the porch. I'm the one who's put myself into this position, so I need to fix it.

Seeing Edward sitting on the opened tailgate of his truck both turns me on and breaks my heart. It's hot because Edward doing anything is hot, but it breaks me because he's out here alone and sad, and it's all because of me.

_Fuck these pregnancy hormones._

I wipe my face with my hands and clear my throat before stepping up to the truck.

"Hey."

"How long have you known, Bella?"

_Damn, Edward. Don't beat around the bush or anything._

"I, uh, took a pregnancy test three weeks ago."

This is where he's going to storm off. I just know it. He's going to tell me to go fuck myself, and he's going to leave. But I won't stop him. I know I deserve it.

It's like the wind getting kicked out of me when he turns to me with tears in his eyes and asks, "Why?" To be honest, I don't know what he's referring to. Why did I keep it from him, or why am I such a heartless bitch?

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I never meant to wait this long—"

"Do you not want the baby?"

Just the thought of not wanting this baby puts a huge lump in my throat, and I'm forced to swallow it down. That is the furthest thing from the truth. Sure, I was freaked the hell out, and this was definitely not planned, but I want this baby more than anything. Actually, that's not the whole truth. The whole truth is that I want _Edward's_ baby more than anything.

"Yes! Of course I do! When I took the first test, I didn't believe the results. I'd been told I'd never get pregnant, remember? So, I took a few more tests, and when they all came back positive, I needed some time to wrap my brain around the fact that those doctors who said it was impossible were _wrong_. I was in shock and didn't truly believe it until the doctor confirmed it."

"But, how could you wait two more weeks after that? I know we didn't see each other a lot because we've both been working so hard, but we still talked. You could've told me any time. You know that."

"So many times I wanted to tell you. _So_ many times I almost did, but I wanted it to be perfect—not some middle-of-the-night phone call or text.

"The truth is, I was scared. I'm _still_ scared." I turn my head away so Edward doesn't see my chin quiver, which is a sign I'm about to hit the ugly-cry stage. I do love the man, so it's best I hide that from him as much as possible. Otherwise, he'll be scarred for life.

Strong hands wrap around my biceps and pull me until I'm standing in between his dangling legs.

"Why on earth would you be scared?"

"We weren't even officially a couple until a couple of hours ago!" My voice cracks as it raises and echos against the night sky.

Edward moves his hands to the sides of my face, holding it firmly so I can't look away. "Did you think I'd leave you? Leave _our_ baby?"

"I lost someone I didn't love because I couldn't have a baby, and I went nutso. I finally meet someone who means more to me than anyone, and I immediately get knocked up. Edward, there isn't a word strong enough to describe how crazy I'd be if you left. I didn't know how you felt about me or how you'd feel about being a daddy so soon, so I put off telling you. I know I fucked this up. I fuck everything up, and I'm so sorry."

I'm a sobbing mess at this point, but who the hell cares? If Edward's gonna stick around, he might as well get used to it. I'm pretty sure I've cried more than I've thrown up at this point, and neither one is very attractive.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Wh—what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry you were so scared. I'm sorry you were married to that sack of shit who made you feel you were less than what you are. I'm sorry I didn't push you harder when I knew—I _fucking_ _knew_—something was going on. I promise, from now on, I'll fight for you, even if it means fighting _you_. You're it for me, Bella. I'll never want anyone the way I want you and our baby."

I guess being pregnant also gives you super-strength because I somehow manage to pull myself up into the bed of his truck and onto his lap in mere seconds. We're completely wrapped around each other, as close as we can be with our clothes on, holding on to one another like our lives depend on it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the doctor's office with you," he whispers.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you with me. Wanna see a picture of our baby?" I ask. Why I'm playing it shy now is beyond me.

Those damn green eyes light up brighter than the fireflies that surround us. "Yes!"

I can't help but laugh as I reach into my back pocket and pull out the sonogram picture I've been carrying since it was given to me. Placing it in his hand, I keep my eyes on his face because I don't want to miss a single reaction. I'll remember this moment forever. Of course, I'm not disappointed. Every crack and every hole in my heart is instantly sealed, and every doubt is simply blown away with the smile that covers Edward's face as he looks at our baby. If he's this glorious looking at a picture, my mind boggles at how he'll look when he holds him or her in his arms for the first time.

He sniffles a bit before looking back at me. "Thank you."

"No, Edward. Thank _you_. You've given me what I never thought I'd have, what I never believed I deserved—my own family."

He kisses me until my toes curl, and I wonder if it's too risky to have sex in the bed of his truck right now, considering his parents are still inside his house. Just as I'm about to reach for his belt, he pulls his mouth away from mine.

"A February baby, huh?"

"February fourteenth, to be exact," I say with a smile. I've never been an overly sappy girl, and Valentine's Day, to me, is only an extremely busy day at the bakery. But I can't think of a more perfect due date for this baby.

I'm nestled in Edward's arms, relishing our perfect bubble, when he blurts out, "Let's go tell your parents."

"Right _now_?" He inspects the are-you-completely-insane look I'm giving him, and I guess he thinks I'm joking because he laughs at me.

"Yes, right now. My parents know. It's only fair yours know, too."

"You do remember my dad is your boss, right? And the sheriff of our little town. Don't let his easy-going demeanor fool you. He'll now have proof that you stuck your dick in his little girl before marriage at least once."

"Regardless, love, it's only going to get harder, the longer we wait."

He's right. I know he's right. As much as I dread telling them I'm pregnant, there's also another part of me that's beyond happy. My mama cried with me when I wasn't able to get pregnant. She's always assumed that her chances of being a grandmother, in the traditional sense, were slim to none. So I hope they love this baby as much as I do. My grandma always told me that love finds you when you're not looking for it, and at this moment, I realize how right she is. I wasn't looking for Edward, and I sure as hell wasn't looking for this baby growing inside me, but miraculously, they found me—crazy Bella. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

I turn and nod at Edward, gripping his hand tighter, signaling that I'm ready to face the music.

We step inside the house to show Carlisle and Esme we're both fine and tell them we're going to my parents' house to tell them the good news. Just before I follow Edward out the front door, I feel a light touch on my shoulder. Turning around, I see Esme beaming at me.

"Bella, I know this isn't how either of you planned to start your relationship, but sometimes it's the unexpected that makes life so grand. I'm thrilled you and Edward found each other and you're having a baby, and I just wanted you to know."

I barely make out the words "thank you" before I embrace this woman that's only known me for a few hours and accepts me unconditionally. The people of this crap-town I live in could learn some manners from Esme Cullen.

The drive is quiet on the way to my parents' house, but I like it. What I like even more is the feel of Edwards's thumb brushing against the top of my hand as he holds it. It's a simple gesture, but it's full of tenderness and comfort. It's also turning me on in the most inappropriate way, and I can't help but imagine it's my nipples he's rubbing against instead of my hand.

Thankfully, there's a cool breeze to clear my head as Edward helps me out of his truck.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Absolutely. Let's do this." I give him two thumbs up.

He laughs while kissing my forehead and grabs my hand, leading me to the front door.

"By the way, Edward, you should probably know being pregnant makes me horny—like, Southern Baptist virgin teenager horny. In fact, I'm pretty fucking horny right now, so let's not stay here too long, 'kay?"

I glance over my shoulder as he groans and catch him adjusting himself before I let us inside.

_It's been far too long, and Mama's gonna get her some tonight!_

* * *

**Well, it was a little bumpy there for a sec, but Edward had every right to be upset. We promised fluff and funny, and that's what we plan on giving y'all. They're gonna have some things to work through, but we'll never leave you hanging or make it too angsty. Hope you guys are good with that. So, next up they've gotta break the news to Mama Renee and Chief Swan...how do you think that's gonna go?**

**We want to thank our beta, Geekchic12! She's so good to us and she makes our words better. All leftover mistakes are our own.**

**We also want to thank all of you for being so awesome and embracing our crazy...and Bella's. Thank you so much for the reviews. We're working our way through replies. We love hearing from y'all! So, keep 'em coming!**

**XOXO,**

**Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Happy Hump Day! **

**As always, we do not own Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I really wish I could enjoy the smell of cinnamon rolls again. They used to be my favorite breakfast item to make, but now I have to assemble and pop them in the ovens as quickly as I can to avoid triggering my gag reflex. I'm still hoping this morning sickness will calm down within the next few weeks, and maybe then I can get back to taste-testing my baked goods.

The morning rush has died down, and I'm cleaning the counters when Mrs. Robertson waltzes in and buys the remaining pastries for her bible study group—the very same group my mother belongs to, in fact.

"Bella, honey, Renee called this morning and asked me to get her some of your famous blueberry muffins. Do you have any left?"

I can't help but tense at the thought of those two women chatting this early in the morning. What if Mama spilled the beans about the baby already? I'm going to be pissed if I can't enjoy at least one day with having my loved ones know I'm pregnant without the town gossips giving me their two cents. Just to be safe, I'll wait and see if Mrs. Robertson mentions anything sneaky.

I box up the danish and muffins and hand them to Mrs. R before accepting her money. When she leaves with only a smile and a wave, I blow out a deep breath, thankful she doesn't seem to know anything about me being pregnant.

The bakery is empty, so I decide to take a break and put my feet up. I'm still amazed at how well things went last night when Edward and I told my parents we're expecting.

Both my mom and dad knew something was going on when we showed up unannounced, but I'm pretty sure a baby was the last thing on their minds. My nerves almost got the better of me, but I think I was able to play it off as more of a "surprise, we're pregnant!" than a "please don't shoot my boyfriend" announcement.

Renee started crying, and for once, I was relieved it was accompanied by squealing. Since the divorce, all the tears thrown my way by my mother came with yelling and self-pity, but this time, she was genuinely happy—until I had to shut down her word vomit.

"_A baby! That's so wonderful! Have you picked out your colors yet, dear? I think bright pink and yellow would be so pretty, especially for an outdoor wedding. Now, of course, I'll have to talk to Pastor Weber and explain why we're rushing things, but I'm sure he'll be appeased with the ceremony being out behind the church by those huge oak trees rather than in the worship center. Besides, he's had to perform a few quickie nuptials for other parishioners before, so he better not give me any problems. Now, Bella, even though you're the best baker in town, you simply cannot bake your own wedding cake. Is there someone else you could ask?"_

It took me yelling at Renee to stop four times before she finally shut up.

I then had to inform her that Edward and I are most certainly _not_ having a summer wedding or any kind of wedding any time soon. She was absolutely flabbergasted and asked how she was supposed to respond when people started questioning her about it.

"_It's very simple, Mother. You tell anyone with big enough balls to ask, that Edward and I are having a baby! End of story. The details are no one else's business, and despite common belief, you don't have to answer a question just because someone asks it. If they aren't satisfied with your response, feel free to send them to me."_

"_Or me," Edward added._

I still remember the twinkle in his eyes as he squeezed my hand, smirking. Later that night, after an epic round of much-needed lovemaking, he told me how proud he was of me for sticking to my guns. He didn't mention marriage either, for which I was grateful. I'm just not ready to think about that yet.

Speaking of Edward, he told me he'd call and check on me around nine o'clock, and it's now ten. I don't want to become a worry-wart, but now that I think about it, my dad was eerily quiet last night. His mustache twitched a few times as Mama and I debated reasons for marriage, but I know I saw him and Edward exchange some serious glances. In fact, I'm pretty sure they had an entire conversation with only their eyebrows.

I dial Edward's cell phone number as quickly as I can but hang up as soon as his voicemail message comes on. When I call my dad's phone with the same results, I know something's not right.

After grabbing the box of cinnamon rolls, I flip the "Open" sign to "Closed" and run to my truck.

The jail is just a couple of blocks away, but I don't feel like walking over there. The sudden urge to check on Edward's well-being is overwhelming, and I need to see him with my own eyes before I allow my overactive imagination to take over.

As I pull up next to the curb, I notice that my dad's cruiser is there, and Edward's is parked across the street, which makes no sense. If they're both here, why didn't they answer my phone calls? They have some explaining to do. If I were to ignore their calls, there'd be an APB out on my ass.

When I walk in the side door, I wave to Dolores at the front desk, and she buzzes me through, allowing me access to the back where the offices and jail cells are. She gives me a weird smile as I pass her, and I return it, guessing she's probably heard about my news but doesn't want to be the first to say anything.

Walking closer to the voices coming from the back, I distinctly hear my daddy's voice as he asks, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

I stop just outside the door, and I wait. I know I should move or make some sort of noise to let them know I'm here, but I don't . . . I can't. My feet are frozen in the square tile I'm standing on. I lean my head against the cool door frame, hoping he goes easy on Edward.

_I love him, Daddy, and he loves me. Don't scare him away._

I want to be mad at him for pulling this card this late in the game, but I feel like I owe him a break. The more I get used to the little life growing inside of me and feel the protectiveness building as the days go by, I'm beginning to get a different perspective on why he is the way he is. He loves me, and he wants what's best. I get it. So, I let him do his thing and listen.

"I love her, Chief. My only intentions are to love her and do what's best for her and the baby." Edward's voice is sure and strong as he answers the question, and my heart melts. Hearing him speak so openly and freely about me and the baby makes me feel all mushy inside. My knees are a little wobbly, and the burning in my stomach from last night kicks back up. Those words are all it takes for me to be completely turned on.

"Well, Edward, the way I see it, one of two things can happen, and I'm not sure I like either option."

"What's that, Sir?"

"One, you can take that job offer in Chicago and leave Bella and the baby behind. That doesn't make me happy, Edward. I don't like thinking you'd desert my little girl like that. Two, you can take that job offer in Chicago and take Bella and the baby with you. And, I'm gonna level with you. That doesn't make me happy either." I hear a chair scoot across the linoleum floor, and my daddy lets out a deep breath. "So, you see my concern here, right?"

"Of course, Chief. But, just so you know, I don't plan on making any decisions without talking to Bella first. That goes for every decision I make for the rest of my life, Sir."

_Chicago? A job offer? Edward has a job offer for Chicago? Is that why his parents were here? Is that what he wanted to tell me last night?_

Panic starts rising again, similar to what I felt the few weeks before I told Edward about the baby—the feeling I'd have any time I thought about how the news about the baby would change his life . . . my life . . . forever. I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted Edward to have to choose between me and whatever he had planned for his future. I can't stand the thought of disappointing another person. This is something we haven't discussed much; it's as if we've always just lived for the moment. Being with Edward has been like freedom and summer nights—carefree, easy, something I wish could last forever.

"I don't want you to change your plans for me!" I yell out the words, as if I'm warning someone to not cross a busy street. The minute I turn the corner, horror replaces the dread and regret.

"Daddy! Why is Edward in jail?"

The look on my father's face is one of mixed emotions. He looks like he's been caught red-handed, but he also looks determined and stone-faced, like he's questioning a hardened criminal and not my boyfriend who just professed his love for me.

"It's fine, Bella." Edward leans back in the folding chair he's sitting in on the other side of the bars—the _wrong_ side of the bars. "The Chief and I are just having a conversation. Man to man."

I don't know how he can sit there all calm and cool, while I'm freaking the hell out.

"Let him out!" I demand. I'm trying hard not to stomp my foot and look like the petulant child I feel like. The temper tantrum is rising, and with all of the hormones and emotions rushing through my body, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold it back.

"Bella, calm down." Edward stands from the chair and walks closer to the bars. "Look at me."

I do what he asks, and I see those damn green eyes shining back at me. "I'm fine." His voice is soothing, and he's holding his arms out so that I can get a good look at him. From what I can see, he's all in one piece—no bullet holes, no scuffs or bruises.

My dad stands up and starts to dig for his keys, but Edward stops him. "No, Chief. Let's finish this conversation."

"You gonna be alright with that, Bella?" my dad asks as he tries to judge the level of my anxiety.

_No!_ That's what I want to say, but I can tell Edward wants to finish this, and truthfully, I want to hear what he has to say, so I nod my head in agreement.

"What about the option of me turning down the Chicago job and staying here with Bella and the baby? Is that not an option?"

"No! Edward, I won't let you change your life because of me!" The words taste bitter on my tongue the minute I say them, because I know it's a lie. I want him to choose me, but knowing he's giving up something he wants because of me makes me feel horrible. Charlie steps back as I cling to the bars. "_This_ is what I was afraid of. I don't want you to hate me for making you do something you don't want to do." The tears start to fall as the words leave my mouth, and my insides feel all twisted. "I don't want to lose you, and I'm not sure I can do this without you, but the last thing I want is for you to _not_ do something because of me. We'll make it work."

Edward steps up closer, nose to nose through the bars, and his jaw is set tight as he looks down at me. "There is nowhere in the world I'd rather be than right here with you." When I start to interrupt him, he puts his finger up to my lips between the bars. "Bella, I didn't have any idea what I was getting myself into coming to this small town. Honestly, I thought I'd get a few years under my belt and then head back to Chicago."

"Tha—"

"No. You've had your turn, sweet girl, and now it's mine." His lips brushing against my knuckles silences me, and I lean into his hand as he reaches through to wipe the tears away. "_That_ was what I used to want, but now all I want is you . . . and this baby. You're both the best surprises of my life. I didn't know what I was looking for until I found you. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

A sob rips through me, because for once in a long time, I truly believe someone wants me—that I'm good enough.

* * *

**So, I know a few of you were expecting Charlie to pull out his shotgun...and a few of you were expecting a shotgun wedding. That's not quite how it went down, but we hope you liked it anyway! We'd love to hear what you think in the reviews!**

**Thanks so much to our beta, Geekchic12! We're horrible about sending chapters out at the last minute and she's always so good about getting to them back to us quickly. We really appreciate the time she takes to make our words better! All leftover mistakes are our own.**

**See y'all Friday!**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Happy Friday! As always, we don't own Twilight. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;) See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So, your mama tells me you're not getting married," Rose says quietly, with her arms crossed over the basketball under her dress, as we watch the older ladies of the church mingle. Every once in a while, one of them looks our way, but as of yet, none of them has said a word to me…at least not about the baby.

"No, Rose. We're not getting married." I knew I'd have to have this talk with her, but I'd rather not do it in the middle of the church fellowship hall during her baby shower.

"That baby deserves a family."

"And a family it will have. Can we please drop this?"

"You know what I mean, Bella." She rolls her eyes at me, completely disregarding my request. "They're all gonna think you're some kind of hussy who sleeps around and gets knocked up."

"Jessica already has a corner on hussy."

"Isabella Swan!"

"Oh, Rose, loosen up! We all know she got knocked up and blamed it on my cheating ex-husband. I hope his dick shrivels up, and her boobs sag to her knees."

"Bella!" Rose's shriek draws the attention of every eye in the room, including Jessica's.

Rose turns her back to the women and whispers, "You can't say stuff like that in church!" She looks like she's afraid lightning is fixin' to strike.

"Well, I'm also not gonna lie—in church or anywhere else. Now, can we focus on the happy things going on in our lives? Rose, we're both going to be mamas soon. Isn't that exciting? Or are you not going to let your baby associate with mine because you think it's a bastard?" I know by now not to poke a hormonal pregnant lady with a stick—verbal or otherwise—but it's better to find out now whether or not my best girlfriend has plans to finally shun me like everyone else has done.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." Uh-oh. I see tears forming in her eyes, and these aren't the usual Rose McCarty crocodile tears. "I may not approve of your current situation and your stubborn intent on keeping it this way, but I'd never turn my back on you or your baby."

The seriousness in her voice makes me swallow thickly and look away.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I was just—"

My mouth is hanging open as I stare at her, not believing what just came out of her mouth. I'm doubly shocked when she quirks an eyebrow at me, daring me for a response.

I refuse to fall for her tricks.

"Obviously, me and my baby need as many prayers as possible, so who am I to deprive you and your nosy friends from your true calling?"

Rose breaks first, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly as she laughs. "I love you, you big ol' heathen," she says.

"I love you, too, you Amazonian holy roller."

After everyone has had their cake, punch, and mingle time, Rose takes her place in her designated chair, ready to receive gifts. Of course, I draw the short straw and have to sit next to her, writing down who gives her what so she can personalize her thank-you cards later. I make a mental note to return the favor a few months from now when it's my turn.

_My turn. Holy shit. _

I still have moments when the fact I'm in love and pregnant hits me and throws me for a loop. It almost seems too good to be true, but then I remind myself how long and hard I've fought for what I want. Now that I have it, I'm not taking it for granted.

A loud gasp snaps my attention to Rose. Her blue eyes are as round as saucers as she looks at me, panicked. With a fake smile frozen on her face, she speaks to me, slowly but deliberately, through her clenched teeth.

"Bella, I think I just _tee-teed_ on myself."

Giggles bubble out of my mouth before I can stop them. "What?"

"Tee-tee. You know…_pee_." She rolls her eyes before admitting, exasperated, "I just urinated, Bella!" She implores me with a desperate look to understand, and I take pity on her, knowing this, too, is my future.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to walk you to the bathroom and block everyone from seeing your wet dress?" She's twice my size but I could at least cover her ass while she walks.

"I don't know! Maybe I should stay here until everyone leaves…"

"Um, Rose, I don't think that's pee."

"What do you mean? Of course it is. What else could it be?"

I answer her by discreetly pointing to the pink liquid running down her leg.

"No, Bella, just…_no_. My water cannot break during my baby shower at church."

"I really don't think that's up to you. I'll go call Emmett and the hospital to let them know you're on your way."

A throat clears next to me. "Girls, is everything okay? I don't want to be pushy, but everyone is waiting for your private conversation to end so Rose can finish opening her presents."

"Mama, Rose's water just broke! The shower is officially over."

Thankfully, my mother quickly changes her alarmed expression to one of calmness before standing and addressing everyone.

"Ladies, I'm afraid Rose will have to open her remaining gifts later. It appears as though Baby McCarty will be joining us soon, so if you'll please excuse us, we need to get Rose to the hospital."

A mild hysteria hits as the women jump into action, squealing in excitement and offering to help, just as Rose has her first contraction.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt!" flies out of her mouth, bringing the room to absolute silence.

Rose doesn't show any signs of embarrassment as she continues. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know this shit hurts, yet none of you had balls big enough to warn me!"

Rose's mother takes over by grabbing her daughter's arm and dragging her outside to her car while I call Emmett and tell him to meet them at the hospital. After the shock of Rose's mouth wears off, the guests begin cleaning up the room and packing the gifts for me to deliver before I head to the hospital myself.

"That'll be you soon," my mama says, arching her eyebrow. I know what she's thinking: _Are you ready for that? _

My nervous smile answers her unspoken question. I'm not ready right now, but hopefully I will be when the time comes.

"Don't look so worried," she says. "Remember the Good Lord only gives you what you can handle."

I look up to see Jessica listening intently to a conversation she doesn't belong in, which is par for the course. I mimic her actions from the day she showed up at the picnic on Jake's arm, and I lightly pat my stomach. Her eyes practically fall out of her head as she realizes what my mama was saying.

As we load the last few things into the bed of my truck, Jake parks outside of the church to pick up Jessica. I watch as she straps her son into the car seat, while giving Jake an earful. It's obvious she's telling Jake my big news when his eyes flash over to me.

My hands automatically land on my hips as I watch him get out of his truck and walk toward me.

"Jess tells me you're pregnant."

No hi, hello, how are you, or anything. Just straight to the point.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but yes, I am."

"Hmph. I guess that means the doctor we saw was wrong." Jake leans back, balancing his weight on the heels of his boots, while eyeing me up and down. Gross.

"Well, he was right about _one_ of us not being able to make a baby. I'm just glad it wasn't me."

'Whatever, Bella. I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I think it's great we're both happy."

"Believe me, Jake, I'm thrilled with the way things turned out. We both got what we wanted _and_ what we deserve."

I can see his jaw muscles tense before he gives me a fake smile. "Have a nice life, Bella."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry!" I yell as he walks away.

I know it might sound crazy, but I kind of feel sorry for Jake and Jessica. No, scratch that. I feel sorry for their son. He's an innocent baby that'll have to grow up with those dipshits as parents. Oh, well. They both made their beds; now they have to lie in them. I should thank them, actually. If they hadn't slept together, I'd probably still be married to that bastard, and then there'd be no Edward . . . or baby, and that's something I don't even want to think about.

On my way to the hospital, I call Edward and let him know Rose is in labor. When I pull into the small community hospital parking lot, I see the familiar patrol car already there. I didn't ask him to come, but I knew he would.

"I'm so glad to see you," I tell him, melting into his arms the minute I step through the sliding glass door.

"I couldn't wait another minute." His arms wrap around my shoulders, and I bury my face into his chest, inhaling his scent—freshly showered and all man. "I missed you."

"I wish we could just go home and hide under the covers and not come out for days."

"Bad day?" he asks, tilting my chin up.

"No, actually a pretty good day."

"No morning sickness?"

"Nope. Not today."

"That's good," he says, kissing my lips softly and slowly, making my toes curl.

"Jake and Jessica know I'm pregnant."

"How'd that go?"

"Fine. It dawned on me that if things had happened differently, then _this_," I say, motioning between us, "might not have happened." I shrug, struggling to put into words exactly how I feel. "I'm glad they're together; they deserve each other."

"Well, personally, I'm glad _you're_ all mine." The smirk on his lips kicks my horniness into overdrive.

"Don't look at me like that. I've never been fond of janitor's closets, but we might have to find one if you keep it up."

"Is that a promise, Ms. Swan?"

"There you guys are!" Emmett says as he rounds the corner of the tiny hospital waiting room, interrupting our alone time. "I thought you deserted me." The look on his face is pure panic. His skin is a little pale, and there's a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He's a mess.

"Are you okay, Em?"

"Uh, yeah. Rosie's a little, uh . . . How do I put this?" He paces back and forth as he turns his baseball cap around backwards. "Well, she's already threatened to kill me twice, and my balls have been threatened repeatedly. She's so scary," he whispers.

"It's gonna be alright," I tell him, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him and Edward into a huddle. "Here's the gameplan. You and I will take shifts, and Edward can be our runner, getting whatever she asks for. It's gonna take a team effort, but I think we'll make it, if we stick together."

"Sounds good," he agrees, looking relieved we're not going to abandon him in his time of need. "Thanks for being here."

"I'll expect you to return the favor," Edward says, eyeballing him hard.

"Of course. I'm your man." Edward and Emmett do some sort of sideways manly hug, and together, we walk back down the hall to face the wrath of Rosalie.

Unfortunately for us and Rose, she labors long and hard for the remainder of the day, but between me, Em, and Edward, all she has to do is ask and it's hers—water, ice chips, cold rags, People Magazine, a hand to hold, someone to yell at. The grandmas-to-be left to go to Rose and Em's house to wash all of the new baby clothes and make sure the nursery is ready for the baby. Cowards.

Later in the evening, my mama brings us all dinner and tries to talk me into going home, but there's no way I can leave Emmett and Rose this late in the game. They need me, and that's what family is for.

Around midnight, Rose finally makes it to a ten, and the doctor comes in to clear the room so she can start pushing. As I'm making my way out the door, Rose yells at me to come back.

"You can't leave me now!" Her voice is desperate, and her eyes are pleading.

"You've got Em, Rose. He's not going anywhere," I soothe, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth, trying to talk some sense into her, because I cannot stay in here!

"Yeah, but he's a jackass, and I need you! Please stay with me!" she begs, tears forming in her eyes.

_Damn tears!_

"OK, I'll stay. I'll stay." I pat her arm and try to calm the full-on panic attack that's going on inside me.

_Holy shit! No, no, no. Getting ice chips is one thing, but I can't watch this! I can't watch them pull a coconut through a hole the size of a pea! _

As Rose starts to push, she squeezes the shit out of my hand. I look across at Em. He's so white he's starting to blend into the wall behind him, and his eyes are glazed over.

"He's going down!" I yell out, just in time for the nurse to push a chair under him before he hits the ground.

"Emmett! You big wuss! Ahhhhhhhh," Rose screams as she pushes through a hard contraction. "I'm the one pushing a baby out of my vagina, and _you're_ passing out?"

"Thi—this is why I needed you to stay. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it," Rose pants. "Remember that time in high school when we did the blood typing? He passed out the second they pricked his finger."

I laugh at the chaos around me, but the second Rose starts pushing again and screaming through the pain, the panic sets back in.

_I can't do this! How am I going to be able to do this?_

"I can't do this," Rose cries. "I'm too tired!" Her head lolls to the side, and I wipe her brow.

"Yes, you can, Rose! You're one of the strongest people I know! You can do this!"

"Just one more push, and the baby's head will be out," the doctor says from the end of the table.

"Come on, Rose. Push!"

Two minutes and two pushes later, the wail of a baby fills the room. The nurse quickly wipes him off, swaddles him, and lays him on Rose's chest.

I take this as my cue to make my exit. Emmett gives me a confident smile when I look over at him, he takes the scissors from the nurse and cuts the umbilical cord. I lean over and kiss Rose's head, telling her "congratulations" and getting a good look at Emmett, Jr. Well, his name is Matthew, but he looks just like his daddy.

Walking out into the hall, I slowly slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

Edward quickly walks over to me and squats down with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything OK in there?" he asks, nodding toward the door.

"Yes. Rose had a beautiful baby boy."

"Are you OK?"

"I can't do that," I confess. "I can't squeeze a coconut through a pea hole! This baby will just have to stay in here forever. You'll still love me if I'm plus-sized, right?"

Edward's laughter fills the hallway as he pulls me up into his arms. "God, I love you."

* * *

**We know a lot of you have been looking forward to Jake and Jessica's reaction. We also know that this might not have been exactly what you had in mind, but we hope it will at least satisfy your need for a little retribution. **

**We also thought we should give y'all a little heads up...this story will finish posting next week. We'll have two regular chapters for you on Monday and Wednesday, and then an Epilogue (in EPOV) on Friday. **

**A HUGE thank you to our beta, Geekchic12, for taking on our crazy. She makes our words better and we are so grateful. Any leftover mistakes are our own.**

**Thank you so much for your support and reviews! We really appreciate them...they are what keep us pumped to write more words...like fuel for the writing fire. ;) Hope you all have a great weekend and we'll see you Monday!**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Happy Monday! **

**As always, we don't own Twilight. **

**Hope y'all enjoy the chapter! See ya at the bottom...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

An upside to these pregnancy hormones that have been wracking my body over the last five months are the crazy sex dreams. I don't have them often, but when I do…Lord, have mercy.

I thought only guys could wake up sticky and panting from those type of dreams. Turns out, with just a few squeezes of my thighs, I can too. What a wonderful and confusing discovery that was the first time it happened. As good as it was, though, I'd die if Edward heard me moaning in my sleep.

Speaking of moaning…and of Edward…

A hand slowly travels across my protruding tummy, and I know it's not mine. I'm obviously not against self-loving, but rubbing my own stomach does not turn me on, especially in its current condition. Only one man thinks this baby belly is sexy, and thank the Good Lord, he's right behind me, nibbling on my earlobe.

"I know you're awake," he murmurs. His voice is early-morning scratchy, and it makes me melt into him.

"I'm not the only one who's _up_, though, am I?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He nestles his hardness between my legs, making my right leg lift a little. His hand traveling south and rubbing makes them spread completely.

"I need you," I groan. My hips circle, looking for more friction, but he doesn't make me beg. He pushes inside, filling me completely, moaning my name.

He tries to be gentle, and I love him for it, but sometimes it's just not enough. We both need more. We both give it our all. Edward's left arm wraps under me, grabbing my breast, while my hands reach behind me, tugging on his hair. His strong fingers pinching and rubbing where I like it brings me so close, but it's feeling his stomach muscles roll against my lower back as he thrusts that pushes me over.

Grabbing my hips for leverage, he goes impossibly deeper, prolonging my orgasm as he finds his release. We stay joined for as long as possible, panting and covered with sweat, and I hope with all of my heart that it stays this good forever.

Moments later, Edward's hand is back on my belly. Familiar tingles travel across my body, but I don't think I have the energy to do anything about it yet. When he rolls me onto my back and kisses where his hand was, I start to really perk up. Hearing his voice calms my inner whore, and my heart swells as he speaks to our baby.

"Hey, there. It's your daddy. I'm so excited to see you today. Mommy wants to see you too, so play nice and show us if you're a boy or a girl, okay? Keep growing healthy and strong, and try not to dance on Mommy's bladder too much. I love you."

_Could he be any cuter?_

He kisses his way up to my mouth, careful to keep his weight off me. "I love you too, you know."

"I know," I say as I brush his still-damp hair away from his face. "And I'm so thankful."

We eat and get ready for our day, both of us anxious for my doctor's appointment. I was told by a nurse from the office to drink a lot of water before the ultrasound to help make it easier to see the baby, so I grab a couple of bottles to take with me.

The weather is cooler now, so Edward throws on a jacket, but when he reaches for mine, I shake my head _no._

"You're really going to wear that to your appointment?" he asks. His eyes crinkling shows me he's teasing.

I look down at the t shirt stretched tightly over my tummy and smile. The words 'Love Child' are big and bold across the front, and it's perfect.

"I sure am, and I don't need a jacket. I'm finally not having to constantly fan myself to stay cooled off."

"Then let's go, crazy girl," he says before kissing my head and grabbing my hand.

Sitting in the waiting room is completely nerve-wracking. Because this is the "big" ultrasound, where the technician checks the baby's development, as well as the sex, we had to come to our local hospital rather than my doctor's office. Edward holds his hand firmly on my knee to try to keep it from bouncing, but it only works for a short time.

_Maybe I shouldn't have finished both bottles of water so quickly._

We're finally called back into the room, and after I get situated on the bed with my shirt tucked under my boobs and the waistband of my pants rolled down to my cooch, the technician warns the gel she's about to squirt on me is cold. Fucking freezing is more like it.

She then places the wand-doo-hickey on my stomach and presses down…hard.

_Yep, those two bottles of water were definitely overkill._

I hold my breath and clench, willing myself not to piss my pants. This, of course, causes me to think back to Rose's baby shower when she thought she'd "tee-tee'd" on herself, and I start giggling just like I did back then.

_Why must I always get the giggles when it's not appropriate? Doctor's appointments, church services, the library, plays…it never fails. And don't even get me started on funerals… I obviously shouldn't be allowed in public._

Edward clears his throat and gives me his "are you okay?" face. I wipe my laughter tears away and give him a goofy smile as an answer.

Breaking us out of our bubble, the tech announces the arrival of our baby on the computer screen. Tears of laughter are immediately replaced by tears of happiness…of complete awe.

I'm pretty sure I don't blink, my eyes glued to the screen as grey blobs twist and turn with the movement of the wand on my belly. It looks more like the insides of a lava lamp than what I imagined my womb to look like, but every once in a while, I see what looks to be an arm or a head, and I'm relieved.

What's starting to bother me, though, is the silence coming from the ultrasound tech. All she does is move the wand and click, move the wand and click. _Is something wrong? Can't she throw me a bone and give me some kind of information?_

Edward either senses my panic or he's worried himself, so he politely asks if she can see anything out of the norm.

"I can't tell you everything I see. That's for the doctor to do. I can point body parts out to you, if you'd like," she answers with a smile.

She shows us the baby's heart, and I'm entranced watching it beat while hearing it at the same time. We see fingers and toes, an elbow and an ear. It's when we see our baby's face that I hear a shuddering breath blow against my cheek.

I turn to see Edward's face next to mine, his eyes glassy and his lashes wet.

"It's really real," he whispers. "Our baby is perfect, Bella."

"Would you like to know the sex?" the tech asks.

Neither of us can hide the excitement in our voices when we answer.

"Yes!"

"Please!"

A few moments pass, with only the swishing of the machine and the intake of our shallow breaths filling the room, until we hear, "I see a hamburger!"

_What the hell?_

"Excuse me," Edward says. "Can you repeat that?"

"A hamburger!" The tech explains, "Using the terms 'hamburger' or 'hot dog' helps the untrained eye see what's really there—'hot dog' is for a boy, obviously, and 'hamburger' is for a—"

"A girl!" Edward and I both exclaim.

* * *

**In unison, "AWWWWEEEEE"...they're having a girl! And we squeezed a little lemon in there, as well. ;) What do you guys think? Do you love these two like we do?**

**Well, this story is coming to a close. We've got one more regular chapter to post on Wednesday and then the epilogue on Friday. You guys have been awesome. Thank you so much for reading, rec'ing, and supporting us and our story! **

**We also want to thank our beta, Geekchic12! She's been so awesome and rolled with our crazy. She makes our words better, and for that, we are so grateful! Any leftover mistakes are our own.**

**See y'all Wednesday!**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Hump Day! **

**As always, we don't own Twilight. **

**Here's the last regular chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Crazy Good Bakery! How can I help you?" I can't help the extra skip in my step these days. The morning sickness has retreated, and the constant fatigue followed it out the door. My second trimester has been great. "So, that'll be two dozen cupcakes and a dozen cookies?" I ask, repeating the order back. "We'll have those ready for you on Saturday morning."

As I hang up the phone, I repeat the order once again to Alice and write it on our master order list. One thing that hasn't changed is this damn pregnancy brain. Thank the Lord for Alice. She helps keep me on my toes, and I'm more than confident she and my mama will be able to keep my business afloat when I have the baby.

"Good morning! Welcome to Crazy Good!" Alice and I say in unison as the doorbell chimes.

When I look up, I see my favorite customer walking through the door. His police uniform fits snugly across his chest, and his belted slacks hug him in all the right places. It should be against the law for an officer to look this good.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have one of…you," he says quietly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one heard him.

Alice snickers as she walks behind me and tucks tail into the kitchen.

"I think that can be arranged." I give him a wink and wish that I could fulfill his order right this second, because I want him.

The doorbell chimes again, and Mrs. Robinson walks in, her hair piled high on top of her head.

_The bigger the hair, the closer to God. _

"Good morning! Welcome to Crazy Good! What can I get for you?" I ask, hoping to expedite this transaction.

As she walks closer to the counter, she slides her sunglasses up, giving Edward the once over…and then back up again.

I'm thoroughly convinced women in this town speed on purpose, just so he'll pull them over. When I voiced my frustration about it to my mama, she said, "Welcome to my world, baby." Thinking of my dad in that sort of way cracks me up. It's a definite trigger for the crazy pregnant lady laugh.

After I get Mrs. Robinson her muffins and ring her up, she starts to leave, but not before letting her cougar show.

"You have a nice day, Officer Cullen." Her manicured nails wave at him. "If you're hungry, stop by the beauty shop and I'll feed you." She laughs a little as she turns around and pulls her sunglasses back down. There is an over-exaggerated sway in her hips as she walks to the door.

My mouth is practically on the counter as I watch the disgusting display before me, but when I look up at Edward, he's only looking at me.

"Did you see that?" I ask in astonishment. "She was practically throwing herself at you."

He chuckles, leaning over the counter, inching closer to me. "She just offered me a muffin." I can see the sparkle in his eyes. He knows she was offering more than that.

"Yeah, she was offering you _her_ muffin."

"Well, I only want _your_ muffin." His lips turn up into a sexy smirk, and if it weren't for the huge glass windows and the snickering Alice behind the curtain, I would jump him right here.

"Did you come over here to get me all worked up?"

"No. I came to ask you something." His hand slaps the counter, and determination crosses his face. "I just realized something today, and I plan to fix it. I have somewhat of a bucket list, and it starts with asking you out on a date."

His million watt smile is enough to make me weak in the knees.

"OK."

"So, that's a yes?"

_Like I would turn him down?_

"Of course it's a yes."

After walking around the edge of the counter, he pulls me by my apron until my protruding belly is flush with his rock hard abs. His hands cup my cheeks, and his lips softly brush mine until I forget my name.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be ready."

The only information Edward would give me was what time he's picking me up and that I can dress casually. Other than that, zero clues as to what we'll be doing tonight. Truthfully, he could drive me to his backyard to eat bologna sandwiches, and I'd be happy. I'm just excited to spend time with him. I can't get enough of Edward, and I don't see that changing in this century. The more time I spend with him, the more time I want to spend with him.

I'm also nervous. I'm not sure why, other than the fact that the last time I was on a date-date, men were boys. It's funny, though, because I feel like I've been on a hundred dates with Edward. There are moments when I can't remember what it was like without him in my life. Just because we haven't been on an official date doesn't mean anything. But if Edward wants a date, a date Edward will get.

As I examine my outfit in the mirror, I laugh because there is no hiding this baby belly. I wouldn't want to, but if I remember correctly, you're supposed to aim for sexy on a first date. This is no where near sexy, but at least it's feminine, and my boobs look good.

_Thank you, Lord for maxi dresses. _

When the doorbell rings, I grab my purse and a cardigan, just in case, and fling the door open. Seeing Edward standing there with a bouquet of flowers bigger than his head makes me stop in my tracks. They're beautiful and thoughtful and just enough to bring on a fresh batch of tears.

"Bella," Edward whispers. "These are meant to make you smile, not cry, baby." The way he talks to me is sweet, gentle, and understanding. He knows that most of the time I can't help my emotions.

"I know. These are happy tears." I take the gorgeous bouquet and walk back into the house to find a vase.

While I'm at the sink putting the flowers in water, I feel Edward's body press up against my back and his arms wrap around my used-to-be waist. "You look so beautiful. We _could_ just stay in tonight." His lips kiss my cheek. "But I really want to take you out. Are you up for that?"

I laugh at his absurdity and nod my head. Turning in his arms, I pull him to me and kiss him like I mean it. The flowers, the date, everything he does makes me love him more.

"Let's go, beautiful." His hand takes mine, and he leads me out the door.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, feeling anxious about getting out of town for a night.

"I was thinking dinner and maybe a movie. Too cliché?" he asks, wrinkling his nose as he looks my way.

"No. Sounds perfect." I slide over and fasten the seat belt in the middle over my lap. The best part of riding in the cab of Edward's truck is being able to sit right next to him. His hand rests on my leg and my head on his shoulder as we ride in comfortable silence to the next town over.

When Edward pulls into Sully's, my mouth automatically starts watering. He knows the way to my heart. This second trimester has brought on a mad craving for french fries and chocolate shakes, preferably together.

"Is this OK?"

"God, yes. I'm starving."

Edward chuckles as he gets out of the truck and lends me a hand, my belly just barely clearing the steering wheel.

While chowing down on burgers and fries, we talk baby. It's not that we don't have anything else to talk about, but she just happens to be our favorite topic of conversation. Esme and Carlisle sent a huge box of baby clothes this week, with promises of coming down in the next couple of weeks to help us finish up the nursery. When we get to that subject, it gets weird.

_Where are we supposed to set up shop? Should we have two? _

The thought of having two nurseries seems frivolous and a bit much. Edward and I have skirted around the issue for a couple of months now, but neither of us has made a move, literally or figuratively.

Before things can get too heavy, we finish up, and Edward informs me we only have twenty minutes to stock up on candy at the convenience store down the road and make it to the opening credits at the drive-in movie.

I'm excited, both for candy and the drive-in. I'm hoping for a serious make-out session. I really don't even care what's playing.

Apparently, Edward had the same agenda, because as soon as we're backed in to our spot, he throws a big quilt in the bed of the truck and lifts me onto the tailgate. God bless him for having superhuman strength. He claims I'm still light as a feather, but this extra large belly in front of me says differently.

"You're so beautiful," he tells me for the second time tonight. It's crazy, but when he says it, I believe him. Seeing myself through his eyes makes me feel beautiful.

"Did you bring me out here to take advantage of me?" I ask, teasing.

"Well, I was hoping . . ." Leaning over, he skims his nose along my cheek, causing goosebumps to pop up on my arms. His lips graze the skin behind my ear, and I can't help but laugh. When he sits up, his green eyes are shining from the light of the large screen.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"That you just keep on making me fall in love with you."

"More today than yesterday," he says, capturing my lips with his and making warmth spread from my head to my toes.

I can't tell you what the movie was about or who the actors were, but I can tell you how amazing Edward arms felt . . . and his fingers, and his lips. I should be embarrassed about the bases we crossed in the back of that truck, but I'm not. That was the best first date of my life, and I'm hoping for many more where that came from.

"I've got one more place I want to take you," Edward says, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"I'll go anywhere with you," I confess, resting my head on the back of the seat.

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

A few minutes later, we turn down the road to Edward's house, and I'm hoping that this date is turning into an overnight sleepover. But instead of pulling into his driveway, he keeps going down the gravel road and stops by Mr. Miller's pond.

"I think it's a little cool for skinny dipping."

Edward's eyebrow rises, and his lips turn up into a smirk. The expression on his face makes it look like a lightbulb just went off in his head. "Thanks for the future date night idea."

"You ever been skinny dipping before?"

"Nope, but now I want to."

I laugh, and it echoes into the night air. "Well, we'll have to mark that one off your bucket list when it's warmer and I'm not six months pregnant."

Edward grabs the blanket from the back of the truck, and we walk down to the pond. This place holds so many memories for me—swimming as a kid, somewhere I've gotten revenge for the wrongs in my life, a place of solstice when I was lost—but tonight, thanks to the glow of the moon and the man beside me, it feels romantic and peaceful.

"I have something I need to ask you," Edward announces as he spreads the blanket out, and I can tell that he's nervous. He rubs his hands down the front of his jeans and paces in front of me.

Before I have a chance to think about what he's doing or saying, he drops down to one knee and pulls out a black box from his pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you would change my life. Call it fate or destiny or dumb luck, but the from the moment I stepped into this town, I just knew this is where I was meant to be. I didn't get it entirely until the day I met you. You are a force to be reckoned with, the strongest woman I know, beautiful, caring, quirky, and the perfect amount of crazy. I want us to be a family. I want to bring our baby girl into a world where she is loved and cared for," he pauses, opening the box. "What I'm trying to say is: I want to marry you. Will you marry me, Bella?"

The tears began pooling in my eyes the moment he dropped down on one knee, the exact moment my panic attack started. Now, they're spilling onto my cheeks, and my voice is buried under a flood of emotions. I can't speak or even shake my head.

"Bella?"

A sob breaks free, and Edward wraps his arms around me.

"Shhhhh, sweet girl. Just breathe."

"I love you," I manage to squeak out. Edward slowly pulls back to look at me. I can tell by the way his eyebrows are pinched together that he senses my hesitancy, which makes me cry even more.

Here's this beautiful man that I love more than life itself, and he's down on one knee with a ring and everything, and all I can do is cry. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bella. I'm not a mind-reader."

"I'm thi—thinking that the last time I got married, my whole world fell apart, and I don't want to lose you . . . It scares the hell outta me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." I do know Edward is nothing like Jake, and I realize the problems Jake and I had started long before we tried to have a baby. The cracks were in that pavement from the beginning. I was just too young and naive to see it, until it was too late.

"But Bella, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to do. I didn't mean to make you cry or freak you out. I just want us to be together, so if you don't want to get married right now, we can wait. I'll wait for you forever."

His sweet words and understanding bring on a whole new onslaught of tears.

Sitting on the blanket by Mr. Miller's pond, Edward holds me until the tears finally dry up. I'm not sure how long we sit there, but my legs feel stiff as he helps me stand.

"Stay the night with me?"

"I'll stay every night with you," I tell him, because I would. I love him, and I want to be with him, but I've gotta take one huge milestone at a time. Baby first. Marriage second. I know it's backwards and not how the world thinks things should be done, but it's what makes sense in my mind.

"Do you mean that?" Edward asks.

"Yes."

"Well, then how about making me the happiest man in Jackson County and say you'll move in with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading "Crazy Good" and then sticking with us through this story! We're so happy that you guys love these characters as much as we do. That was the last regular chapter, but we have an epilogue for you that will post on Friday! We think you're gonna like it! ;)**

**If you want to yell at Bella for turning down Edward's proposal, please feel free to do so in the reviews. We'll be sure to pass along your sentiments. ;)**

**THANK YOU to our awesome beta, GeekChic12! She's made our words better and we are so appreciative! All leftover mistakes are our own.**

**See y'all Friday!**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**


	12. Epilogue

**Well, here we are. It's officially the end. As always, we don't own Twilight. Hope you enjoy! See ya at the bottom...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"Push, baby. Push! Come on, Bella. You can do this!"

I move the hair away from her forehead and kiss her. Those chocolate-brown eyes I love so much focus on mine, and I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile before whispering, "I love you. You got this."

She nods her head but never breaks eye contact as she grasps my hand, grits her teeth, and pushes through her contraction. The nurse counts to ten before Bella relaxes her body but not the grip on my hand.

I kiss her again. "You're doing so great. Not much longer, okay?"

"I'm so tired, Edward. I just want this baby out so I can sleep and eat a bacon double cheeseburger."

"I know, sweet girl. Soon, I promise. Emmett already has strict orders to head straight to the diner as soon as he hears the baby cry," I assure her, chuckling.

"Come on, Bella. You can do it! Put a little power to it!"

_Speak of the devil. _

Emmett firmly stands his ground just outside the door to the delivery room. Just like when Rosalie delivered, he's of no use inside the room but is the perfect cheerleader from where he is with the door slightly opened.

"Push it out! Push it out! Waaayyyy out!"

I can't help but laugh at our friend. Even though he's a tad bit on the annoying side, he's kept his part of our deal to help me like I helped him when our situations were reversed. I'll be forever grateful to him and Rose.

"Edward, another contraction's coming!"

Bella's anguished voice catches my attention, and I watch her push with determination.

"Stop pushing. The baby's head is out," the doctor announces. "Mr. Cullen, would you like to help deliver your baby?"

I look at Bella to make sure it's okay for me to move, and she smiles at me. Like me, she's tired but excited, knowing we'll soon be holding our child.

My hold on her hand stays until I'm standing between her legs. I can see a tiny, squished face and a smattering of hair covered in yucky stuff. It's the most beautiful thing in the world.

The doctor instructs me to place my hands under his before telling Bella to push one more time. Once the shoulders are out, the rest of the baby follows quickly.

"It's a boy!"

A loud wail announces his arrival as I hold our son up. Bella gets a brief look before the nurse takes him, leaving me free to cut the umbilical cord. Once he's clean and swaddled and in Bella's arms, I finally allow myself to breathe. The doctor and nurses fade into the background, and my tunnel vision is focused on two of the most precious people in my life.

With tears in my eyes, I lean down and kiss my beautiful son. Without even thinking, I turn to Bella and ask, "_Now_, will you marry me?"

She surprises me by laughing, her own tears spilling over when she closes her eyes.

"Yes."

_Did she really just say "yes"?_

"Really?"

"Of course I'll marry you, Edward."

Adrenaline courses through me at the sound of those words, and I'm kissing all over her face, trying not to upset our son.

I feel like rushing her to the church to get married right now, just in case this is the baby-haze talking. We've discussed marriage on more than one occasion over the years, and her answer has always been "someday", but never an absolute "yes". I've never felt rejected, though. Not once have I doubted her love or devotion. I know she was hurt badly, not only by Jake, but by the entire community, and it took her a while to forgive, forget, and move on. As much as I want to be her husband, I'd never push her into doing something she wasn't ready for.

Somehow, life has happened, and in the past 6 years, we've been busy with babies. I suppose we've done things backwards, and we've definitely heard about it from everyone, including our families, but that hasn't stopped us. We've always done things our way, and we don't intend to stop. It's worked for us this long.

Now that's she finally agreed, I'm going to make her my wife as soon as possible.

"I promise I'll make you happy forever." I can't keep my hands off of her. She laughs when I finally pull back and look deeply into her eyes, making sure she's really saying what I think she's saying.

"I know you will, you silly man. Now, go get the girls. I know they're dying to see their baby brother."

"Are we all ready to go?" I ask, snapping the baby carrier into its base. The girls have already hopped into the back of the SUV and buckled themselves into their seats, and it's a full house. I teased Bella the day we were bringing Jackson home from the hospital, pointing out there was still one seat unused. The look she gave me was murderous. We had agreed we'd try one more time for a boy, and if we got him, which we did, we'd be done, which we are, but it's always fun to get her riled up.

"I think we've got everything and everyone. I just need you to swing by the bakery so I can pick up the rolls I baked yesterday." Bella's been going back in to help her mom and Alice at the bakery a few days a week, slowly working her way back up to full-time. It's really a great arrangement. Her mom being around to help with the kids makes it so much easier on Bella. Sadie goes to school now, and Annie is enrolled in the preschool program at church, so Bella just has Jackson during the day. We try to make it work where one of us is always around. The amazing part about being surrounded by family and friends is that there's always someone around to fill in the gaps.

Rose and Emmett live a few miles from us, and she stays home with their three boys—Matthew, Lucas, and Hayden. Rose is always so great about lending a helping hand when needed, and we always reciprocate when they need it. It's been give and take with the four of us since Rose had Matthew. I think it became evident early on that it takes a village to raise kids.

"Is Matthew going to be at the church picnic?" Sadie asks. I try hard not to roll my eyes at her continuous questions regarding the seven year-old Rico Suave. I know it's too early to worry about kissing and dating, but Sadie often announces proudly that she's going to marry him. Bella just laughs and goes along with it but always looks over at me and winks, because she knows it kills me a little every time those words leave her adorable little mouth. I just can't stand the thought of my baby girl marrying someone. I'm not ready for that . . . for any of it. I want her to play Barbies and dress up and sleep down the hall for the rest of her life.

"Yes, Matty will be there," Bella answers.

I glance in my rearview mirror to see Sadie's face light up as she looks out the side window. I love that she's happy, but I wish she wasn't so enamoured by a boy . . . at six. She's going to make me prematurely grey.

As we pull up outside the bakery, I leave the vehicle running while Bella gets the rolls. It's the perfect time for me to lay down the law before we get to the church picnic. I glance back to see Jackson soundly asleep and secretly wish babies stayed that quiet a little longer.

"OK, listen up, Cullens." The girls sit at attention. "There will be no playing by the cars. No eating sweets before your meal, even if your Gigi tells you it's OK. Remember, I'm a cop, and I have eyes in the back of my head. I see everything. I know everything. Nothing gets past me."

Both of them have mischievous grins they're trying to hide, and I have to stifle the laugh that's trying to escape.

"No calling names. No running through other people's picnic areas. And no kissing boys!"

The girls fall into a fit of giggles just as Bella hops back in with the rolls. "What's so funny?"

"Daddy said we can't kiss boys," Annie says, lying over on her sister as she continues to laugh.

"Well, I agree. What else did he say?"

"The usual," Sadie replies. She's had a similar talk on many occasions. Our girls are precious, but they definitely have their mom's eccentric personality. We never know what they're going to do . . . or say.

This fact is illustrated later when I hear the girls talking to their friend, Janie, about having babies of their own.

"I don't know if I want to have a baby when I grow up," Sadie declares.

"But, why not? Babies are so cute," Janie says.

"Babies are cute, but they stink, too." Annie adds her two cents worth.

With a very serious look on her face, Sadie explains. "My mama grew a _beard_ when Jackson was in her tummy."

"A beard? Like my daddy's?" Janie asks.

"No. Her beard was on her _nu-nu!_ I don't think she knew it was there, though. I mean, her belly was so big, there's no way she could see it."

The lemonade in my hand drops to the ground as I quickly grab Sadie and distract her by pointing to where my parents are walking toward us. She and Annie both squeal as they run to greet them, leaving poor Janie still sitting on our blanket with her jaw hanging open.

"Janie, don't worry about what Sadie said about her mama. It was probably just a shadow or something. Not a real beard, OK?" I'm hoping, if I play it off like it's no big deal, she'll forget Sadie ever opened her big mouth; thereby saving my wife the embarrassment of having everyone know she relaxed her shaving standards while pregnant.

I'm just thankful Emmett isn't here yet to witness this.

It's a rare fall day that actually feels like fall here in Texas, and now that we're home from the picnic, I'm ready to kick back and enjoy it. Not that the picnic wasn't fun. It was. I just prefer to lay low with my family. Football is playing on the portable TV, and I just finished my second beer while relaxing in the swing on the back porch.

Baby Jackson is nestled in my right arm, and Bella's feet are propped up on my lap, while she takes a much needed nap. I couldn't get up if I wanted to, but there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

Sadie and Annie are fishing in Mr. Miller's pond, which is now in our backyard, but we still refer to it as "Mr. Miller's". When he passed away a few years ago, we decided it was the perfect piece of land for us to buy and build our new house on. We built a deck for the girls to fish on the shallow side and something that resembles a diving board on the deep side.

I can see the girls' wild chestnut hair blowing in the wind, their giggles floating up on the breeze, and it makes me think of their mother.

Looking down at her beautiful sleeping face, I can't help but smile. The first time I met Bella, unofficially, was when Charlie put her in jail for driving Jake's truck off into this very pond. The thought makes me chuckle quietly. I was attracted to her from that first moment. Where the town saw her as a crazy, scorned woman, I saw her as beautiful and passionate. She was everything I never knew I was looking for, and I had to make her mine.

The sun makes the diamond on her left hand sparkle, and I'm reminded of when she finally said yes. The first time I dropped down on one knee and proposed, I had a gut feeling she might say no. She was six and a half months pregnant with Sadie, and I wanted her to know how much I truly loved her, but I knew she was hesitant about jumping into marriage. I could tell the moment I asked that she wasn't ready, and I meant it when I said I'd wait for her forever.

Even if she hadn't agreed to marry me, I'd still be sitting right here, doing this very thing—loving this crazy, beautiful life we've built together.

* * *

**Well, that's the end, folks. Hope you've enjoyed this story. We've enjoyed writing it and we've loved our interaction with all of you! Thank you so much for your readership, reviews, rec's, tweets, shares, faves and follows! You make this writing business fun!**

**A HUGE thank you to our beta, Geekchic12! She stepped in when we needed her and she's done a fabulous job! If you don't read her stuff, you should! She has a new WIP that's posting regularly titled "All Yours"-"A summer fling. A surprise pregnancy. A high school sweetheart back home. Life is complicated. Years later, can two co-parents keep old feelings out of the equation when circumstances force them under the same roof? Will they want to?"- Go check it out and tell her Jiffy Kate sent you. :)**

**We have a new one coming soon, so keep us on alert! We hope you'll come along for another ride. :)**

**Have a great weekend! We love y'all!**

**-Jiff and Jenny Kate**


End file.
